Wicked & Perfect
by quorra-eyre
Summary: Two friends are sent to Spenser so they can get into a decent college. What these two girls don't know is that their bad history is soon to end.
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary: **Two friends are sent to Spenser so they can go a decent college. What theses two girls don't know is that their "bad" history is soon to end.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, or plots from The Covenant, and I don't own any of the plot lines or ideas from Practical Magic.

**Dedication: **This story is to my friend Elisa, cause she's the one who helped me with some of the ideas for "Law of Three" and "Words of Magus."

Wicked & Perfect Chapter 1- Something Wicked This Way Comes 

"You need to go to college, you need a good education," Ann Connors mocked her mother's voice. Ann's friend, Paige, who was sitting next to her, just rolled her eyes before applying a coat of lip-gloss over her lips.

Ann Connors and Paige Haran were enrolled in Spenser in Ipswich Massachusetts by their mothers. Now, Ann was driving her 2005 Black Mustang in the passing lane of the Massachusetts Turnpike. Ann was short for her age of 17 at 5'7". She had long brown with blue streaks and blue eyes. She was dressed in jeans, black vans, and a long sleeved black "Element" thermal.

Paige was 5'8" and had black hair with purple highlites and vibrant purple eyes. Paige was wearing a jean mini-skirt, black tank top under a light purple low cut long sleeved shirt with the Abercrombie moos on the bottom of it.

"I don't why you're complaining," Paige stated before she smacked her lips together to even her lip-gloss out, "I mean, think of the guys we'll meet!"

Ann gave Paige a death glare, "can you for one second not think about guys?!"

"Boys are my life girl. There's nothing else," Paige replied and Ann rolled her eyes before turning onto an exit ramp, "I mean, we can't every love a guy because of that damnable curse-"

Ann cut her off, "-but that doesn't mean you should use guys like gum, chew until you don't like it anymore then you just throw it away."

"Whatever," Paige mumbled and turned to look out of the window.

"You know what Paige," Ann said to her friend, "I wish you'd meet a guy who will use you like you do boys."

---------------------

Reid Garwin slammed his down door and smiled as he threw himself on his bed. His friend, Tyler Sims, looked up from the book he was reading, "why are you so happy?"

"I broke up with Sam," Reid replied.

"And that's something to be celebrated because…"

"_Because, _she had a nice butt and all but she was too girly."

"Too girly? Reid, when the hell are you going to get a _real _relationship?" Tyler asked, aggravated.

"Tyler," Reid got up from his bed and stood in front of him, "I am _the _ladies' man. I can woe any girl I want. Who needs a relationship?"

"But-"

Reid cut him off, making a person talking gesture with his hand, "I'm hearing this," Reid made a gesture of somebody with their mouth shut, "but I want to hear this," Tyler went back to reading and Reid opened the door.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

"I hear that Andrea girl in our history class just broke up with her boyfriend," replied Reid to Tyler's question. "HEY!" Reid ducked as Tyler's book came flying at his head.

"Man, GET A LIFE!!" Tyler yelled and Reid quickly exited the room before Tyler could say another word.

"You should get a real relationship," Reid told himself in a high-pitched whiny voice as he walked down the hall, staring at the ground. He kept walking until he hit something hard and that something fell to the ground. Reid looked up to see a pretty girl sprawled on the ground.

"I am sooo sorry!" The girl exclaimed as she got up and brushed herself off.

"That was totally and utterly my fault!" Reid replied and the girl stuck out her hand.

"No, it wasn't, but I'm Paige, Paige Haran," Reid shook her hand.

"Reid, Reid Garwin."

"That's an original name," Paige noted.

"Well, you name isn't that exotic either," Reid commented and Paige smiled a killer smiled a killer smile, giving Reid a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey Paige, we've got to go to get gas and food," Another girl came up next to Paige and noticed Reid, flashing him a greeting smile.

"Right, Ann Connors this is Reid-" Paige was cut off by Reid who stuck his hand out of Ann.

"-Garwin. Reid Garwin. Good evening," Ann shook his hand.

"Good evening," Ann replied, holding back a laugh.

"Well, it's getting late, so I'll see you around?" Reid asked the girls.

"You bet," Paige replied and both girls continued down the hall. "He's hot," Paige whispered to Ann.

"Hell yeah!" Ann whispered back and opened the door to their dorm, stepping inside.

Reid took a few steps forward and turned his head around to see the girls go into their dorm. He smirked and continued to walk down the hall. _Perfect…_

**How's that for a start? Please review!!! By the way, the whole "curse" thing _will _be explained!!!! Reviews, reviews, I NEED reviews!!!**


	2. More Human Than Human

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Here's the next chapter:**

**Chapter 2- More Human than Human**

Ann made her way into the showers, stepping into the shower and turning the hot water on. Ann finished washing her hair and gathered her things up, preparing to leave.

"Where do you think you're going witch?" Ann turned around to see a blond guy in his twenties. He smirked at Ann.

"How long do you think you'll live, _demon_?" Ann asked.

"I should ask the same question," replied the demon and his eyes turned bright red. Ann's eyes turned to a darker shade of blue and the demon was thrown into the tile wall, shattering one of the mirrors before he fell to the floor. "You're a powerful one," the demon mumbled as he got up, and produced a fireball in his right hand. Ann noticed a large shard of glass on the floor about a foot in front of the demon.

"And you're a dumb one," Ann replied and flicked her hand at the shard of glass. It went flying straight into the demon's chest.

"FUCK!" The demon cursed and then turned into a puddle of black liquid. Ann smiled and quickly exited the bathroom, feeling sorry for who ever was going to have to clean up that mess.

Ann wasn't watching where she was going and slammed right into a guy. Ann's hand slipped and her towel started to fall.

Before the towel could completely fall off, Ann grabbed it and pulled it back up, her entire face bright red.

"Don't worry," the guy said, smiling, "I didn't see anything."

Ann raised her right eyebrow at him. The guy took a long look at her, "you must be Ann Connors."

"How do you know my name?!" Ann cried in shock.

"Don't worry, Reid can't shut up about you and your friend Paige Haran. He's my friend." The guy replied and stuck out his hand, "Tyler Sims."

Keeping her left hand holding the towel, Ann shook Tyler's hand with her right hand, "nice to meet you and if you tell anybody about what just happened, I will beat the shit out of you."

Tyler laughed, "don't worry, I won't tell a soul about the fact that bumping into me caused your towel to fall." Ann smiled.

"So, I'll see you around?" Ann asked.

"Yeah," Tyler replied and Ann waved a short good bye before heading towards her dorm down the hall. Tyler stuffed his hands in his front jean pockets before proceeding back to his dorm with a smirk on his face.

-------------------------

Ann followed Paige to two seats which were one row in front of Reid and Tyler. They sat down just as the math professor came in and started babbling about graphs. 

"I want to perform a curse tomorrow night," Paige whispered to Ann, who was trying to take notes.

"Why?" Ann whispered back.

"I want to live up to our witchy reputation and stereo type," Paige replied.

"No," Ann answered and went back to our notes.

"Why not?" Paige whined.

"Because, we have our powers so we can fight evil."

"No, we don't! Our powers were given to us so we can do whatever we want!"

"Except that we can't love any one," Ann mumbled, frowning.

"Yah," Paige leaned back in her seat, "that damn curse."

Salem Mass., June 1962 

"_You two women have committed crimes revolving around witchcraft, god will forgiven you if you ask for his forgiveness," A priest told two women. The two women were Mary Connors and Sarah Haran. They were standing on a platform in the middle of Salem, the entire town came to see their execution._

_Mary laughed and Sarah smiled, "you mean the imaginary guy who lives up there," Sarah nodded up to the sky, "Priest, the day that happens is the day you burn in hell!" Sarah spat at the Priest who drew back in horror._

"_May the devil welcome you with open arms!" Roared the priest as he went to stand next to the governor. _

"_Today, we have come to witness the execution of two women, Mary Connors and Sarah Haran," The governor read off a large piece of paper, "under the crimes of adultery and witchcraft-" the governor kept talking, not noticing what the two women were doing._

"_Ready to show off a little?" Sarah asked Mary._

"_Ready when ever you are," Mary replied. "Our future generations should never have to feel the burden of falling in love."_

_Sarah smirked, and Mary joined her in on the spell, "Goddess hear our cry, your daughters of Salem are about to die, let us never love again, let our future generations never feel the pain!" Mary and Sarah closed their eyes and stepped off the platform in the middle of the governor's speech. _

"_Stop them!" The governor yelled and ran forward. But, the weirdest thing happened, the ropes around the women's necks snapped._

_Mary and Sarah landed safely on the ground and everybody stood there for a second, trying to comprehend what happened. _

_Mary and Sarah both smirked and looked around the crowd of people that were now scattering in all directions, "I think we gave them a good show right Sarah?" Mary asked._

"_As always Mary, as always," Sarah replied._

Spenser Academy, 2006

"Hey, Ann!" Ann turned around to see who was calling her name. Math class was over and now Ann and Paige were on their way to history class. Tyler came running towards her, Reid walking slowly a little farther back.

"Hi Tyler," Ann replied and Paige smirked from next to her.

Tyler took a deep breath, "do you want to go to Nicky's with me?"

Ann looked confused, "what's Nicky's?"

Tyler smiled and Reid came up next to him, also smiling.


	3. Note to the people

**Note to people:**

I have mid-terms (yipeee for me…) this week so I won't be able to update…. Srry! I will try to post a new chapter by Saturday though!!!


	4. Film Every Moment

Chapter 3- Film Every Moment 

"Ann, what are you doing?!" Tyler jumped as a camcorder was placed in front of his face.

"Just getting some footage of Ipswich," Ann replied and Paige rolled her eyes and Reid chuckled from the backseat. They were in Tyler's Hummer, driving to Nicky's with Ann and Tyler in the front seats and Paige and Reid in the back.

"I'm not Ipswich," Tyler pointed out the car window, "that's Ipswich."

Ann turned the camcorder at the window and recorded the trees that they were driving by, "oh yes Tyler, the trees are _very _interesting." They kept driving until Ann screamed.

"What the fuck Ann?!" Reid yelled as Tyler slammed on the brakes.

"There's a-," Ann was staring out the window of the car at the side of the road, "-there's a body!" Everybody looked out of the windows at what Ann was pointing at.

There in the shoulder of the road, the body of somebody around eighteen was lying there, dressed all in black with scratches all over his face. Tyler and Reid took a closer looked at the body.

"Man, DRIVE!" Reid yelled all the sudden and Tyler realized why. He slammed his foot on the gas.

"Tyler, Reid, we have to help that guy!" Paige said.

"At least we should have seen if he was dead or not!" Ann added.

"Trust me, let's hope he's dead," Reid replied to the girls and looked out the window.

Paige and Ann exchanged glances and Ann went back to recording.

There, lying on the side of the road, was the body of Chase Collins.

------------------

"And what have we here?" Tyler smiled as he greeted his friends from across Nicky's as he entered with Ann next to him and Paige and Reid behind him. Tyler lead them over to a table with two guys and two girls sitting there.

"Ann and Paige this is Caleb, Pogue, Kate and Sarah." Tyler introduced everybody. Ann waved and Paige nodded before following Reid and Tyler to the pool tables. Ann sat down in between Kate and Sarah.

"So, where are you girls from?" Sarah asked.

"New York City," Ann replied.

"Is it really the city that never sleeps?" Pogue asked, Ann smiled.

"Always is and always will be," Ann replied.

"Awww look, Ann is making friends," Paige said as she saw Ann in deep conversation with Sarah and Caleb.

"Yah, how exactly are you guys friends?" Reid asked as he leaned down to take his shot.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, looking at his curiously.

"I mean, you're all Abercrombie and Fitch and she's all skater chick," Reid replied. Paige smiled.

"We grew up together," Paige supplied.

"Like Reid, Pogue, Caleb and I?" Tyler asked as he leaned down to take his shot.

"You guys grew up together?" Paige asked.

"Yah, everybody calls us the Sons of Ipswich," replied Tyler, "hey, is Ann dating anybody?"

Paige smirked, "why? Interested?" Tyler blushed.

"Paige, you're embarrassing the baby boy," Reid said.

"Baby boy?! What kind of nickname is that?!" Paige cried as she started laughing. Tyler groaned and glared at Reid.

"Paige, please answer my question," Tyler told Paige and patiently waited a few seconds for Paige to subside in her laughter.

"Yeah, she's free, I mean, she hasn't dated in _years_," Paige stressed years and Tyler nodded, handing the pool que to her and heading over to the table where Ann was still sitting with everybody else.

"Do you know how to play pool?" Reid asked Paige who smiled.

"Can you teach me?" Paige asked in response, a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey Ann," Tyler came up behind Ann who was laughing at something Kate said while holding her camcorder in her right hand, filming everything, "you never let go of that camcorder do you?"

Ann looked up and the camcorder ended up in Tyler's face, "yep. What kind I do for you Tyler?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a ride with me," Tyler said and put his hand over the camera lens. Ann pointed the camcorder at everybody.

"Sure," Ann replied and turned off her camcorder before stuffing it in her black Billabong handbag. Ann grabbed her black sweatshirt off her chair and turned to say goodbye to Paige but saw that she was a little busy.

Paige was leaning over the pool table, que in hand and Reid had his hands over hers trying to teach her how to shoot. Ann smiled and shook her head and followed Tyler out of the bar, heading towards his Hummer.

--------------------

"So you hold it like this?" Paige asked, leaning over the table and purposely placing her hands wrong.

"Wrong," Reid replied and came up behind her, leaning over her and adjusting her hands on the right places. They stayed in that position for a moment.

"You know, I'm sorting of like this game," Paige whispered and Reid leaned forward so that his face was right next to Paige's.

"Really?" Reid whispered back. Paige smiled and they stood there for a few seconds in silence.

"Are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to?" Paige asked and Reid smirked.

"I dunno, you're a little too assertive for me-"

"-You know you want to," Paige whispered in Reid's ear and it made his shudder. There were a few more seconds of silence.

Paige took her right hand off of the pool que and grabbed the hem of Reid's shirt pulling her mouth to his.

--------------------

"Damn, we're really high up," Ann wondered out loud and looked down the cliff. Tyler got out of the car and stood next to her.

"Yeah, at the bottom is the Dells, where most of the Spenser parties are," Tyler replied. Ann pulled out her camcorder and starting recording. "Alright, if you don't put that damn thing away in five seconds, I'm going to chuck it off the side of the cliff!"

Ann smiled and held the camcorder over her head, "try to get it and maybe I'll turn it off!" Tyler reached for the camera and Ann took a step back, "nah, try again!"

Ann kept backing up and Tyler kept trying to reach for the camcorder, failing miserably. Ann wasn't watching where she was going and her foot connected with a rock, causing her to fall. She grabbed onto Tyler's shirt and pulled him down with her.

"Ow," Ann stated and Tyler landed on her. Tyler grabbed the camcorder and held it in between them.

"got it!" Tyler teased and Ann and Tyler burst out laughing. Ann put her serious face on.

"Alright, now give it back!" Ann reached for her camcorder but Tyler pulled it away from her.

"Nope!"

"Come on Tyler, it isn't funny anymore!" Ann cried and tired to move to get the camcorder but with the fact that Tyler was on top of her didn't allow her to move anywhere.

"I'll give it back if you kiss me," Tyler proposed, hoping that it would work. Ann stopped her attempts of moving.

"Mister up front now are we?" Ann asked and Tyler opened his mouth to answer. Ann leaned up and kissed him before he could say another word. "Happy?" Ann asked once they broke apart.

"Not yet," Tyler replied and Ann gave him a look. Tyler took a deep breath, "want to go to the movies with me on Friday night, as in a date?"

Ann smiled, "after that kiss, I don't think I could possibly say no." Tyler smiled and got up, helping Ann up and as they walked back to Tyler's Hummer, Tyler took Ann's hand.

Tomorrow night was going to be interesting…


	5. Shadow in Your Head

Thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm trying to give a mystery element with Chase over here and I'm thinking it isn't workin' out soooo well, here the chapter before I continue to babble through words!!!

**Chapter 4- Shadow in Your Head**

"You what?!" The biggest smile formed on Paige's face and she hugged Ann, jumping up and down.

"Paige, let-me-go!!" Ann complained as her friend hugged her. They were in their dorm room and Ann had just told Paige that Tyler had asked her out.

"Sorry, but this is so exciting!" Paige exclaimed as she let go of her friend and sat down on her bed.

"Oh yes, very exciting," Ann replied with a heavy note of sarcasm. "You made out with Reid in the parking lot and you don't see me jumping up and down like a maniac."

"That's 'cause I always have a guy in my life. The last guy you had Richard and that was a year ago. It's great to see that you're back in the game!"

"You think this is a game?! You didn't date someone who you fell in love with and he ended up dead!" Ann's temper rose, and her voice changed as she started crying, "just because you don't believe in love and hop from guy to guy doesn't mean I have to! I fell in love and because of that damn curse, he died! Yah, it's going to take me a little while to find another guy damn it!" Ann fell onto her bed and took deep breaths, wiping her tears from her face.

"Feel better?" Paige asked. Ann nodded, and her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Ann asked in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tyler's voice responded. Ann sniffled and wiped her nose.

"Yah fine, just giving Paige her daily yelling," Ann said.

Tyler laughed, but then he went back to being concerned, "are you sure you're alright, you sound like you were crying."

"Tyler, I'm fine," Ann reassured him and Paige smiled from in the background.

"Good, hey can I have Paige's number? Reid wants it." Tyler said.

"You can tell Reid that he'll have to find it himself 'cause I'm not relying numbers to people over phones." Ann replied.

"Ummm… well,"Tyler took a deep breath and somebody else's voice was heard in the background, "dude go on with it already!"

"Is that Reid?!" Ann asked.

"Yah, it is," There was silence on Tyler's end, "I'm going out to stock up on my dorm tomorrow morning, you want to come?"

Ann smiled, "of course. I need to run some errands anymore."

"So I'll pick you up but 8?" Tyler asked.

"No prob." Ann replied, "night."

"Yah, night." Tyler hung up and Ann put her cell phone on her nightstand, smiling.

"You really like him don't you?" Paige asked.

"Yah, I do, he's nice," Ann replied and went to her dresser and pulled out a tank top and stepped into the bathroom. She stepped out a few seconds later and got into bed. "See you in the morning."

"Yep, good night," Paige replied and Ann turned out the light.

---------------

There was a knock on the door on Paige opened it to see Tyler standing there with his hands in his jean pockets, "come in, she'll be ready in a few seconds."

"We're going to the store, why should it took so long?" Tyler asked as he stepped inside their dorm, looking around at everything.

"We're girls, we have to take forever to get ready," Paige replied and there was a thump in the bathroom, "Ann, don't kill yourself now!"

"I am not!" Was the muffled reply from behind the bathroom door.

"You can sit down if you like," Paige said and grabbed her black ballet flats from under her bed, "is Reid in his room?"

Tyler nodded, "perfect." Paige said under her breath and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

The bathroom door opened and Ann stepped out in black and white checkered Vans, dark jeans, a black spaghetti strap tank-top and a dark grey Roxy hoodie, "did Paige just go to make out with Reid?"

"Yep," Tyler replied and Ann replied, shaking her head in dismay, "she's just using him to get in his pants, you know that right?" Tyler burst out laughing and Ann gave him a look, "what's so funny?"

"That's what Reid is planning to do with Paige!" Tyler explained as he stopped laughing and that caused Ann to loose it. She smirked as she sat down next to Tyler. "What? What's with the evil grin?"

"Finally, Paige found somebody you will treat like the hore she acts like!"

"I thought you two were friends!" Tyler said in shock.

"We are, I just can't stand her bringing a new guy into bed with her every week. It drives me mad!" Ann explained and got up, "ready to go?"

Tyler followed suit, "yah, let's." Tyler opened the door for Ann and she left, Tyler following her.

"Let's use my car," Ann said as they walked down the hall, Tyler nodded and they went outside.

---------------

_knock, knock_. Reid looked up from his Stephen King novel, "who are you and what the fuck do you want?!"

"Come on Reid, it's me now open up!" The muffled reply to Reid's warning said and Reid jumped up off his bed, opening the door to find Paige standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked kind of rudely.

"Just wanted to see you," Paige said in a seductive tone and stepped inside.

"Really?" Reid asked and smirked.

-------------

"Soda!" Ann exclaimed and immediately pulled a large bottle of coca-cola out of the freezer and placing it in her basket. Tyler smiled, "I'm a caffeine addict." Ann explained.

"Great, I'm dating a girl who's hyper 24/7," Tyler said and pulled a Red Bull out of the freezer.

"And I'm dating a guy drinks energy drinks," Ann replied and they walked down the next aisle. "Doritos or Lays?"

"Doritos all the way," Tyler replied and Ann pulled the Cool Ranch Doritos bag off the shelf. "Why did you and Paige transfer to Spenser?"

"Our moms wanted us to get into a decent college," Ann replied and tossed a bag of chocolate covered pretzels in her basket.

"Interesting," Tyler commented as they placed their baskets on the counter and the man rung them up. The man said the total and before Ann could pull out her wallet, Tyler handed the man a twenty.

"I could have paid!" Ann cried as she took some of the bags.

"Well, I felt like paying," Tyler replied and followed Ann out of the store. "Hey, there's a short cut to the parking lot through this alley." Ann nodded and let Tyler take the lead down the down, wet, rat infested alley.

"Alright, this alley just smells trouble," Ann stated as she walked right behind Tyler, almost about to trip over his feet.

"It's fine, I've been down here a million times," Tyler replied. Ann stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

Ann pushed Tyler down to the ground at the last second as a fireball came looming straight at him, "what the heck?!"

"Stay down!" Ann commanded and Tyler knelt to the ground as Ann looked around. Another fireball came out of the air and hit Ann in the shoulder, "shit! Where the fuck are you?!"

"In your head!" A hallow voice echoed through the alley.

"Shadow demon," Ann muttered under her breath and clutched her shoulder as she winced in pain.

"A what?!" Tyler asked as he got up. A demon appeared in front of the pair and he smirked, his red eyes gleaming.

"A Son of Ipswich and a witch, _perfect_," The demon slurred, sounding as though he was drunk.

"How does he know I'm a- you're a-?!" Tyler turned to face Ann, who had a look a hatred spread across her features.

"I'll explain later!" Ann said and her eyes turned darker, the demon was thrown into the wall of one of the buildings. "Tyler use your power and blow him up!"

"What?!"

"Trust me, use and blow him up, it'll vanquish him!"

"What the fuck is vanquishing?!"

"He'll kill us if you don't use!" Ann cried and Tyler turned around to see the demon an inch from him. Tyler's eyes went black and the demon burst into flames, when the flames subsiding there was a puddle of black liquid on the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Tyler asked as he turned back around to see Ann standing there, clutching her shoulder, there was blood dripping down her hoodie and it was all over her hand. "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse on campus."

"No, just give me a second," Ann replied and a blue glow came from her hand, the bruise slowly disappeared and when it was done, the bruise was gone and Ann looked like nothing happened to her. Tyler stood there, his mouth hanging open, "I guess I have some explaining to do don't I?"

All Tyler could do was nod, "Thought so, come on, I'll explain on the way to check the Book," Ann grabbed Tyler's hand.

Tyler got his voice back, "Book?" Ann smiled and concentrated, and with a small 'pop', they disappeared from the alley, reappearing in a penthouse in New York City a second later.

I'm being told to 'get the hell off the internet before I disconnect you' so I have to stop here but hey, Tyler knows now right? And what about Paige? You'll find out next chapter!!!


	6. Thank God For Magic

Well, here's the chapter, and yah, I know, it's been a little while… sry!

**Chapter 5– Thank God For Magic**

"So wait, what are your powers?" Tyler asked and Ann rolled her eyes. _This guy has the attention span of an imp, _Ann thought to herself.Tyler and Ann were in Ann's mother's penthouse if New York and Ann had explained about the witchcraft and how Ann and Paige were witches. Now, Ann was standing in the 'magic' room of the home, making a potion to eliminate the rest of the shadow demons from a potion book.

"Mine are telekinesis, healing and astral projection. Paige's are freezing and blowing up things and premonitions, plus the shifting which we all have." Ann explained and she tossed a pinch of rosemary into a pot.

"Yah, explain that whole shifting thing 'cause I'm confused," Tyler said and Ann smiled as she threw another herb into the pot, causing it to make a loud popping noise.

"Shifting is the way witches and warlocks transport themselves from one place to another without using their powers," An explained.

"So I can do it too?" Tyler asked.

"Yep."

Tyler smirked, "coool." Ann laughed.

"I need to get an herb from the shelf, could put in a pinch of belladonna?" Ann asked and Tyler nodded, scanning the labels of the bottles on the table next to the pot.

Ann walked over to the shelf and pulled the bottle she was looking for down, when she turned around, she saw something she didn't want to see, "Tyler, that's not belladonna! Put that down NOW!" Ann walked right over and he turned around as he released the mystery herb in the pot. There was an explosion and a lot of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Ann screamed, "what's wrong?!" Tyler yelled. All Ann could do was point at the ground. "SHIT!" Tyler yelled.

There lying on the ground were Tyler and Ann's bodies.

-----------------

"You really have to show some restraint Mr. Garwin," Paige said as she sat up and clasped her bra back on. Reid sat up also.

"Yah well, you came here," Reid replied and wrapped his arms around Paige's waist, kissing her back.

"Hey, look, I gotta go and check up on Ann before she does something she'll regret." Paige said as she put her skirt back on. Reid grabbed his pants from the floor and put them on.

"You sound like her mother," Reid noted as he found his shirt on his chair.

"Please, Ann may act innocent but when you give her soda, she's a whole different person," Paige explained and put her shoes and shirt on, opening the dorm door, "I'll see you tonight?"

"You better," Reid replied and Paige smirked before exiting the dorm.

-----------------

"What?! How?! Start explaining!" Tyler yelled at Ann.

"You put the wrong herb in and now our souls are separated from our bodies!" Ann yelled back at Tyler. He went in front of the mirror on the wall to see that he was standing there, just as a transparent image.

"Damn it!" Tyler yelled and went to punch the mirror but his fist went through the wall.

"As ghosts in a way, we can travel through walls, posses people, and we still have our powers. When we want certain people to see us, they can," Ann explained.

Tyler smiled, "awesome!"

Ann frowned, "no, not awesome! We need to find Paige or the guys and have them reverse the magic! If we don't, then we'll miss the movie date we were going on tonight!"

Tyler turned around, "fine." He whined and Ann grabbed his hand, "can I try the shifting thing?"

"Yah, just close your eyes, concentrate and picture the place you want to shift to in your mind," Ann said and Tyler closed his eyes. There was a pop and they appeared in his and Reid's dorm to see Reid throwing darts on the back of the door where there was no particular target.

"Reid!" Tyler yelled and Reid turned his head.

"Who's there?!" Reid yelled.

"He can't see us!" Tyler cried to Ann.

"Tyler! Where the fuck are you?!" Reid yelled and got off his bed. Tyler as a semi transparent person in front of him, "Shit man! What did you do to yourself?" Reid threw a dart at Tyler and it went through him, causing Reid to burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny Reid! I threw the wrong herb into a potion and now Ann's and I's souls are separated from our bodies!" Tyler yelled angrily at Reid who stopped laughing and was now chuckling as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Why were you making potions and why was Ann there?" Reid asked.

"Because she's a witch, a good witch and Paige is one too and she was making a potion to get arid of some demons and I threw in the wrong herb and I need help." Tyler explained and waited for Reid's reply but got nothing. Reid just stood there, trying to process all the information.

"Think any harder Garwin and your brain will explode," Ann commented with a very heavy drip of sarcasm in it as she appeared in front of Reid.

Reid eyed Ann, "so you're a witch?"

"Yeah," Ann replied and crossed her arms over her chest, making herself look threatening.

"And Paige is one too?" Reid replied. Ann nodded and sniffed the air.

"Paige and you didn't did you?" Ann asked and Reid gave her his I-have-no-idea-what-the-fuck-you're-talking-about look and Tyler looked at her, very confused. "You two are really dense, you know that right?" Ann turned to face Reid, "who do you think you are, fucking my friend when you two aren't even in a relationship?!"

Reid gaped at her, "she came here and started it I swear!" Ann glared at Reid, her eyes turning a darker blue and Reid was thrown into the wall.

"I _highly _doubt that asshole!" Ann yelled and took a step forward. Tyler stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, stopping her from doing anything else.

"Ann stop! Think about it a sec, doesn't that sound like something Paige will do?!" Tyler asked Ann who's eyes returned to normal and Reid got up.

"Now that's a lot of power," Reid said and nodded at Ann.

"Yah, and usually I only use it on evil!" Ann spat. There was a scream from a dorm down the hall. Reid opened the door and ran out of the room, Ann and Tyler ran through the wall, following him.

Reid ripped open the door to see Paige standing against the wall, a very muddy figure holding an athame to her throat. Ann and Tyler stood next to Reid.

"Don't," the figure hissed, "move an inch."

"Tyler," Ann whispered to Tyler, "make sure you don't allow him to see you and maybe your mistake is for a good cause." Tyler nodded his head.

"What do you want," Reid snarled, "Chase?!"

Chase smiled at Reid, "what I always want Reid, _power_!"

**How's that?! Please review!!!**


	7. The Long Awaited Problem

**Chapter 6- The Long Awaited Problem**

Ann walked towards Chase and stepped into him. His eyes went darker and he turned, throwing the athame across the room. He stepped back and when he talked, Ann's voice came out, "Paige, step away!"

In horror, Paige stepped backwards until she bumped into Reid. Ann came back out of Chase and his returned to normal, "what the hell?!" Chase yelled.

Ann and Tyler both appeared in front of everybody, "you can thank Tyler for that." Ann said and smiled at Chase who looked like he was about to literally blow up. "Alright Paige, blow him up." Ann commanded and Paige flicked her wrists at Chase but nothing happened.

"I can't!" Paige cried.

"No shit," Reid spat, "any other brilliant ideas Einstein?"

Ann turned to face Reid, "do you want me to send you into a wall again?!" She turned back to Chase who was trying to figure out what was going on.

"ALRIGHT," Chase roared and everybody turned to face him, "this is going to get ulgy, _really _ugly and I'll make sure of it!" Chase yelled and then looked Ann straight in the eyes, "and since you feel all powerful, you'll get the most of it!" Chase burst out laughing and Ann's eyes turned darker, Chase was thrown in the wall.

"Watch who you're threatening dickhead!" Ann snapped and took a step forward. She raised her hand and Chase was lifted into the air. She threw her hand to the right and Chase went flying into the wall of the right, breaking a picture of Paige and her family which was hanging there.

"Hey!" Paige whined, "that frame's been broken too many times for that!"

Chase slowly got up, "I'll be back!" He hissed and disappeared with a pop.

"Did he just shift?" Tyler asked Ann who nodded.

"What's shifting?" Reid asked.

"And how did that happen?" Paige asked, indicating the semi-transparent bodies which were Ann Tyler.

"I'll explain on the way," Ann replied and took Tyler's hand, "you want to shift again?" She asked Tyler.

"Hell yeah!" Tyler replied and with a pop, they disappeared.

Paige took Reid's hand, "are we going to do what they just did?" he asked Paige.

"Yep," Paige replied and with another pop, they were gone as well.

"Wow…" Reid stumbled a little with they reappeared in the room in the penthouse.

"You'll get used to it," was all Paige said in response and went over to Ann and Tyler, "which herb did Tyler throw in?"

Ann pointed at the bottle, "he put in fairy wings."

"Fairy wings? I touched fairy wings?!" Tyler asked in horror.

"Fairies exist?" Reid asked as he walked over.

"Yes and yes," Ann said and watched Paige pull down a book of spells and started flipping through it.

"Why couldn't you do this yourself?" Paige asked Ann.

Ann rolled her eyes, "I can't touch anything! My hand goes through!"

"Rightt…" Paige mumbled as she continued to flip through the book. Reid ventured over to Ann and Tyler's bodies which were still lying on the floor.

"If I kick you, will you feel it?" Reid asked Tyler.

Tyler glared at him, "Reid…" Reid didn't listen and kicked Tyler's body's side. "OW!" Tyler yelled and clutched his side.

"Yep, you can feel it," Reid concluded and went back over to Paige who smiled down at the page she was looking at.

"Found it!" Paige declared and Ann and Tyler came on either side of her, "just recite this!" Tyler and Ann looked down at the page;

"_Witches and Warlocks here my cry,_

_Return me to my body,_

_Let my soul and body be one,_

_Before I'm totally gone!"_

Ann and Tyler disappeared and Paige and Reid ran over to their bodies. "You think it worked?" Paige asked Reid.

"Only one way to find out," Reid explained and kicked Tyler again.

"Get the fuck away before I use on you!" Tyler roared as he felt the pain in his side.

"yep, it worked," Reid replied.

Ann slowly opened her eyes and sat up, "I'm with my body! YIPPEEE!" She screamed and Reid held his ears.

"Lady, shut it!" He yelled and Ann smirked, standing up. Tyler got up also and turned to face Ann.

"Ready to go to the movies?" He asked and Ann smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be," She replied and let Tyler put his arms around her waist and they disappeared.

"Now what do you do?" Reid asked and looked around the room.

"I dunno, I hear there's a party at the Dells," Paige said, "and I feel like dancing, _dirty _dancing." She bit her lower lip in a seductive way and Reid smirked.

"Sure m'lady, only if you teach me how to shift," Reid replied and Paige smiled.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on where you want to go," Paige explained and Reid grabbed Paige's hand before doing what she said. They disappeared a few seconds later.

In a barn far away, Chase was reading a book, "A curse against love? Perfect…"

**How's that?! Please review!!**


	8. The Phrase That Pays

**Thanks for all the reviews!! By the way, the title of this chapter has nothing to do with the song by The Academy Is…**

**Chapter 7- The Phrase That Pays**

"Blood & Chocolate!" Ann exclaimed and jabbed her finger at the movie poster.

Tyler rolled his eyes and pointed at a different poster, "The Messengers!"

The guy behind the ticket counter groaned and slammed his head on the counter, "will you two choose a damn movie?!"

Tyler made up his mind and slammed a twenty dollar bill on the counter, "two adults for Blood & Chocolate." The guy pulled his head up and smiled.

"Finally…" He mumbled as he rung them up and the tickets printed, "enjoy the show."

While Tyler and Ann were enjoying the thriller, Paige and Reid were about to endure a thriller of their own. They were at the Dells, dancing by the fire. Paige's back was to Reid and he had his hands on her waist, both grinding to the music. Pogue and Kate were a few meters away doing the same thing while Sarah and Caleb were sitting on one of the sand dunes, both wrapped in a blanket.

"I don't understand how they could be dancing, its too cold!" Sarah whined.

"They enjoy it, I just don't understand why the hell they dragged us along," Caleb replied to Sarah's whine. Sarah put her head on Caleb's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"I can't believe Chase is back," Sarah said and Caleb frowned.

"I can't either, which is why we need to stop him before he even starts to plan anything," Caleb responded.

"What could he want?" Sarah asked.

"Probably Reid's power since he's the next to ascend," Caleb explained. Sarah nodded and closed her eyes, the sounds of "Terrible Lie" by Mercury Falls (featuring Ai Kusuhara) was the only thing Sarah could hear.

When the song finished, Reid and Paige made their way to Caleb and Sarah, "aww… Look Reid, they look nice and cozy!" Paige said at the site of Caleb and Sarah.

"What do you want?" Caleb asked rudely.

"Caleb, what the hell was that?" Pogue asked as he came over.

"Come on, you two seriously trust Paige and her friend?" Caleb asked. Paige frowned.

"You don't trust us because we're witches?" Paige asked Caleb and he nodded, "well listen here buddy!" Paige took a step toward Caleb, "Ann and I are the same thing as you guys except we have no flaw with our powers! Our descendants have done some bad things like yours has but Ann and I are trying to destroy that part of history! God damn it, Ann and I have been trying to destroy our curse since day one!" Paige was fuming by now, she had a look of pure terror on her face and her fists were clutched.

"A curse?" Pogue asked. Paige realized what the last thing she said was and dropped the aggressive act.

"A family curse," Paige replied. _Ann is going to kill me!_ Paige thought to herself as she looked from Reid, to Pogue to Caleb and Sarah.

"What's this curse?" Sarah asked.

Paige took a deep breath, "I was never good at keeping secrets… Anyway, it's a curse that Ann and I's descendants placed on our family. Our descendants were two women accused of witchcraft in the Salem Witch Hunts because they had sex with two men that they loved who's wives were on the hanging committee. Right before they were hung, they casted a spell saying that no one of their future generations would ever feel the pain of love. Right after they said the spell, the ropes around their necks snapped and they survived. The problem though is that as time passed by, the spell turned into a curse and that's why Ann and I can't fall in love. If we do, the guy will end up dead."

There was a long silence, "do you trust me now?" Paige asked everybody while staring at Caleb.

"Yeah, I do," Caleb replied as he stood up. "What exactly have you tried to break the curse?"

"Spells, incantations, rituals, potions, other curses, jinxes, nothing works," Paige replied. There was a small wind around everybody and then Paige's eyes flashed pink before they returned to their normal purple.

"Paige? What was that?" Kate asked Paige. She stood there in silence before turning to face Reid.

"Paige, are you alright?" Reid asked, looking skeptical.

Paige smiled, "of course I'm alright honey…" Paige took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Reid's neck.

"What just happened?" Pogue asked.

"I dunno," Sarah answered, "one second she was fine, then her eyes flashed pink and now she's like this." Sarah nodded at Paige who wouldn't take her eyes off Reid.

"Paige, seriously snap out of it, it isn't funny!" Reid said, starting to get nervous.

"No," Paige's smile grew wider, "Reid, _I love you_."

Reid pulled her hands off his shoulders and stepped back, "you don't mean that! Seriously! Paige, what about the curse?!"

Paige looked confused, "what curse? There's no curse 'cause I love you!!"

"And there's the phrase that pays," Pogue mumbled.

"This isn't good," Kate watched as Paige was trying to get Reid towards her.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" Reid yelled as he continued to say out of Paige's arms.

"Sarah, you have Ann's cell phone number right?" Caleb asked Sarah.

"Yah, why?"

"Call her now before something does happen to Reid," Caleb replied and Sarah pulled out her cell phone, calling Ann.

Ann put her head on Tyler's shoulder and smiled. The movie was ok but she was too busy enjoying her time with Tyler. Her cell phone in her jean pocket vibrated.

"Don't answer it," Tyler whispered. Ann looked down at the caller ID.

"It's Sarah," Ann replied and preshed talk, putting it to her ear, "what is it Sarah?"

"It's Paige, she's gone all- weird, she keeps saying 'I love you' to Reid!" Sarah cried into the phone over the music at the party.

Ann sat there in shock, "where are you guys?"

"The Dells."

"We'll be there in a minute, watch Reid closely!" Ann instructed and ended the call. She turned to Tyler, "we need to go. Something's happened and it's big. I'll explain on the way." Tyler frowned and let Ann take his hand and she shifted to the Dells.

Chase smirked, his plan had only just begun…


	9. Savior

**For those who are reading, sorry for the wait!! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!!! By the way, I don't own the lyrics to "Savior", 30 Seconds To Mars does…**

**Chapter 8- Savior**

Ann ran through the crowd of dancing people, Tyler trying to keep up with her as he almost tripped in the sand.

_Until you crash  
Until you burn  
Until you lie  
Until you learn  
Until you see  
Until you believe_

"Where is she?!" Ann screamed as she approached the group. Pogue and Kate moved away for Ann and Tyler to see Caleb holding back Paige from getting at Reid who was now standing behind Tyler and Ann. Ann looked into Paige's eyes and saw the pink glint in them, the evidence of a curse.

"Through all the stuff we've been through…" Ann mumbled, "the vanquishes, the battles, the _lies…_"

_Until you fight  
Until you fall  
Until the end of everything at all  
Until you die  
Until you're alive_

Ann at everybody in turn and groaned. Ann then stared into Paige's eyes for a few seconds and fell to the ground, putting her head in her hands in agony.

_Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care  
Don't save me, don't save me, cuz  
I don't care_

"What the hell?!" Reid yelled as Tyler leaned down in front of Ann to hear sniffling.

"Ann, what's wrong?" Tyler asked. Ann looked up at Tyler, her eyes red and puffy.

"What do you think Tyler?!" Ann snapped. Tyler leaned back in shock, hearing a tone he had never heard come from Ann, "I have no fuckin' idea what the hell to do that's what's wrong! I've went against warlocks and even dragons and now because of one god damn curse my ancestors casted I'm about to loose an innocent because of their mistake!!"

_Until you give  
Until you've used  
Until you've lost  
Until you lose  
Until you see, how could you believe?_

"I am not an innocent person!" Reid whined from behind Ann. Ann whipped her head around to give Reid the darkest glare he had ever seen.

"How could have done this?" Pogue asked.

"Nobody knows about the curse unless they have access to the diaries of the Salem Witch Trial victims," Ann replied and got up, walking over up to Paige.

"I know somebody," Tyler said as he got up.

"You do?" Ann turned around.

"We're going to need to get out of here though, maybe to the colony house," Tyler said and Ann nodded.

"Tyler, take Paige, Kate, Sarah, and Pogue. Caleb, Reid and I will take Caleb's car just to make sure nothing happens to Reid on the way there," Ann instructed.

"Wait, what?!" Reid asked and Ann grabbed Reid by his sweatshirt collar, dragging him across the sand.

_Until you've lived a thousand times  
Until you've seen the other side  
This is my chance, this is my chance_

They all arrived at the Colony House at the same time, everybody got up and helped get Paige into the basement so she wouldn't get close to Reid. "No what?" Pogue asked.

Ann turned to Tyler, "who do you think did this?"

"It's obvious!" Tyler replied and looked around, waiting for somebody to just same the name, "holy shit, it's Chase damn it!"

Pogue groaned, Caleb frowned and the girls all gasped, "are you serious?" Sarah asked.

"He's right," Caleb said reluctantly.

"I mean he has to be, he's the only one who would do this 'cause that would mean eliminating one of the Covenant. I think we should all work together to get arid of the curse," Tyler proposed.

"No," Ann mumbled, only loud enough for Tyler to hear.

"What?!" Tyler snapped.

"What? Are you deaf?! I said no!" Ann yelled and stood in front of Tyler, "this is _my _problem and its something _I _have to figure it out! That's the way it always been!"

_Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care  
Don't save me, don't save me, cuz  
I don't care_

"Well I think you need to change!" Tyler yelled back at Ann.

"I think you need to stay out of other people's business!" Ann yelled.

"When you started dating me you made this my business!" Tyler roared.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Ann screamed.

"I THINK YOU GUYS SHOULD SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Caleb yelled and Ann and Tyler both turned to glare at him.

"Do you hear that?" Reid asked. Everybody remained silent for a few seconds before it was heard…

"Shit," Ann muttered and bit her lower lip.

"What?" Pogue asked.

"It's the beetle of death," Ann whispered and sighed, "the beetle of death comes right when somebody is about to die. The louder the beetle gets the closer to death the victim is." Ann looked up at Reid who started backing away.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening! I'm not ready to die! God damn it! I'm not ever addicted to my power yet!" Reid yelled as he backed up, slamming into one of the stone walls and knocking over a few of the candles.

Ann started pacing, "there's has to be a way…"

_Until the truth becomes a lie  
Until you change, until you deny  
Until you believe_

Ann paced for a few more minutes and everybody watched her, not saying a word, until she stopped, "THAT'S IT!!"

_This is my chance, this is my chance  
I'll take it now because I can  
This is my chance, I want it now_

"What?" Tyler asked.

"If we combine power, we should be able to reverse it! The power of three is the greatest power known to mankind so the power of five must be amazing!" Ann started jabbing her finger at everybody. "Alright, Caleb put Paige on the pentagram, everybody who has powers come around the pentagram and hold hands!"

Caleb pushed Paige onto the pentagram and she stood there, staring at only Reid as he slowly edged toward the center of the room, grabbing hands with Tyler and Ann, "alright…" Ann stood there for a second, her eyes closed.

_Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care  
Don't save me, don't save me, cuz  
I don't care_

"I call upon the powers of my ancestors to rise, cross now the great divide," Ann said and a whirlwind surrounded the guys, Ann and Paige, "don't let go!" Ann yelled, "repeat after me!" The guys nodded.

"Reverse this curse!" Ann yelled.

"Reverse this curse!" The guys chanted.

"Stop this spell now!"

"Stop this spell now!"

"Let us live and prosper!"

"Let us live and prosper!"

"In pain and love for all of time!"

"In pain and love for all of time!"

A funnel of pink surrounded Paige and everybody was blinded. The whirlwind stopped and everybody looked at the pentagram to see Paige standing there.

_Save me, save me, save me  
Save me, save me, save me  
I don't care_

"Paige?" Ann whispered, hoping that it worked.

Paige looked around to everybody and her eyes fell on Reid, she smiled and jumped him.

"She's still cursed!" Reid yelled and tried to pull her off him.

"I am not!" Paige exclaimed and kissed Reid. Everybody laughed.

"Now," Caleb said, "let's move onto our next problem…"


	10. Baby, I'm Ready To Go

**Chapter 9- Baby, I'm Ready To Go**

_Ann stood in her dorm, looking around until her eyes fell on her door. She walked cautiously towards it and slowly pushed the door open, peering into the other side. Ann smiled at what she saw and stepped inside._

_It was Ann's room back at her New York Penthouse. She looked around her room, taking in everything she saw. When she looked at her bed, Ann jumped in shock at what she saw._

_There, standing next to Ann's bed was Chase Collins, dressed all in black and smirking at her. He waved and whispered, "you're next…"_

_Ann eyed him and tried to figure out what his words meant, "what the hell are you-?!" Before she could finish her question, Chase faded away. Ann groaned._

_A hand touched Ann on the shoulder and she turned around, screaming at what she saw._

_Ann's first love, Richard Carthen stood in front of her, smiling. The flesh was burned off his face and Ann could see the bone and muscle around his mouth and eyes. His black punk style hair was fringed and his clothing was either fringed or burned off. The usual sparkle in his hazel eyes was missing but the expression he was wearing didn't show that he know he looked the way he did._

"_Ri-Richard?!" Ann choked, not believing the person in front of her existed._

"_In the flesh!" Richard exclaimed and held out his arms, stepping towards Ann._

_Ann backed away, "this cannot be happening," she told herself, "this **cannot** be happening!" Ann backed into the wall and fell through it into eternal darkness._

Ann woke up panting and in a sweat, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to return her breathing to normal. When her breathing returned to normal, she slowly opened her eyes, and screamed at the site in front of her…

Paige laid in her bed, enjoying the warmth radiating from Reid's body, who was sleeping next to her.

Paige heard Ann turn again in her bed, _probably another prophetic dream I'll have to hear in the morning, _Paige thought to herself as she snuggled closer to Reid.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" A high pitched scream echoed through out the dorm room and Paige shot up in bed, turning the light on in the process.

Ann was lying in her bed, her eyes glued to the figure standing over her. The figure had black hair and hazel eyes and was staring at Ann, not blinking at all. Paige immediately recognized who the guy was and also screamed.

Reid groaned and sat up, "you two are screaming like you've seen the face of death!"

"Pretty damn close!" Paige yelled. Ann slowly sat up.

Reid noticed the guy, "who the fuck is that?!"

"The name's Richard Cathern!" The guy introduced himself in an English accent.

"I'm confused!" Reid whined.

"Richard was Ann's first love. He died in a building fire a year ago, everybody survived but him and now he's-"

"-back from the dead," Ann finished and didn't take her eyes off Richard.

"Blood hell! So that's where I've been!" James exclaimed.

Reid leaned in, "this guy is psycho!" He whispered into Paige's ear. Paige giggled.

"Richard, how did you come back?" Ann asked.

"I have no idea. I just remember seein' a bright white light, there were people everywhere. It felt like five minutes that I was there and then I was pulled down here," Richard paused, "how long have I been dead?"

Ann and Paige looked at each other, "a year," Ann answered. Richard frowned.

"This has Chase written all over it," Reid mumbled.

"I dunno," Paige added, "since the curse is destroyed, maybe all those who recently died because of it were brought back."

"Or somebody's messing with the fates and karma," Ann contradicted, "I mean, it's been a year, I've moved on."

Richard turned to face Ann, "you don't love me anymore?!"

Ann sighed, "Richard, it's been a year, it took awhile for me to finally realize you were dead and now you're back and Richard, I have a boyfriend…"

"Who is he? I'll kill him!!" Richard yelled.

"Hey! You even attempt to kill him and I'll send you right back to heaven where you really belong!" Reid threatened.

Ann's cell phone vibrated, the chorus from "False Pretense" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus echoed through the room and Tyler's face appeared on the screen.

Before Ann could grab her cell phone, Richard picked it up off her nightstand and pressed talk, "who are you and why are you calling this number?!"

"Tyler Sims and this is my girlfriend's number, who the hell are you?!" Tyler asked.

"Richard, give-me-that!" Ann grabbed the phone from Richard before her could reply, "Hi Tyler!"

"Well that's bloody brilliant!" Richard swore and threw his hands up in the air.

"Who was the heck was that?" Tyler asked.

"My ex-boyfriend came back from the dead," Ann replied lightly.

"You're WHAT?!" Tyler yelled and Ann cringed.

"Hey, look, you now know as much as I do," Ann replied to Tyler's outburst. "Reid thinks its Chase who did this."

"That would make complete sense, I'll call Caleb and Pogue and we'll meet at your dorm in about ten minutes alright?" Tyler asked.

"Taking charge now are we?" Ann asked in a flirtatious voice. Richard rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am," Tyler paused, "oh and Ann?"

"Yeah?"

"Never let your ex answer your cell phone _ever_ again."

"Tyler… He grabbed it! You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm serious!"

"Tyler…"

"See you in ten," Tyler said and hung up.

"Tyler can be such a pain in the ass sometimes," Ann told Reid who smirked.

"He learned from the best," Reid replied.

"Paige, hit your boyfriend for me please," Ann instructed Paige. Paige slapped Reid in the shoulder.

"Hey! You didn't have to actually listen to her you know!"

"Now Ann, tell who exactly is this Tyler Sims guy?" Richard asked, smirking. Ann bit her lower lip and chuckled nervously.


	11. Fights and Flights

**Chapter 10- Fights and Flights**

"I say he stays with Caleb," Tyler suggested and gestured at Richard. They were all in Ann and Paige's room. Ann and Tyler were sitting on Ann's bed. Pogue, Reid and Paige were sitting on Paige's bed while Caleb and Richard were leaning on the door.

"I agree," Ann added.

"That makes sense, I'm ok with it," Caleb said and looked at Richard, "are you ok with it?"

"Yeah man, what ever floats your boat," Richard replied and waved his hand lazily in Caleb's direction.

"Next problem," Pogue stated.

"How the hell did Richard get back," Ann said and everybody nodded.

"I'll call my mom," Paige said and got up, "she deals with the dead everyday."

"Huh?" Reid turned to look at his girlfriend, completely confused.

"She's a psychic," Paige replied and pulled her shoes on, "my phone's in my car, I'll be back." Paige opened the door, left and closed it behind her.

"Now what?" Pogue asked.

"Dunno," Tyler replied and shrugged.

"Sure…" Richard mumbled and sniggered. Tyler's head snapped in Richard's direction.

"Excuse me?!" Tyler snapped and Richard gave Tyler an innocent look.

"What? Did I say something?" Richard asked.

"With that dumb 'sure' were you implying I was stupid?!" Tyler asked as he got up of Ann's bed.

"Boys…" Ann warned.

"Where in the bloody hells did you get that from?!" Richard asked, clenching his fists.

"Well, it seems that you obviously think Ann still loves you and you think that I'm just an obstacle to get her back," Tyler explained and took a step closer to Richard.

"Well she does and its good that you see the light," Richard replied and took a step closer to Tyler, both guys stood in the middle of the room, fists clenched.

"Trust me Brit, I'm one impossible barrier so go back to heaven where you belong!" Tyler yelled.

"I was brought here to get Ann back and nothing is going to stop me!" Richard yelled and took another step closer to Tyler so that their faces almost touched.

"Oh really?" Tyler asked and took a step back, "I really don't think so!!" Tyler threw the first punch, his fist connecting with the side of Richard's face, causing him to stumble back a few feet.

"Shit!" Ann jumped up from her bed.

"Is that seriously all you've got?!" Richard yelled as he regained composure. He took one look at Tyler and ran right at him, slamming him into the wall, "you bloody Americans can't fight!"

"Tyler! Richard! STOP!" Ann yelled. Richard punched Tyler in the side of the face and Tyler shoved Richard away. "Caleb, Pogue Reid, HELP ME!"

Caleb took a step forward only to be shoved to the side by Tyler as he kicked Richard in his area. "fuck that hurt!" Richard yelled and punched Tyler in the gut.

"BOYS!!" Ann screamed and they continued fighting.

------------------

Paige hummed to herself as she strolled through the parking lot to find her red -06 Corvette convertible. She pulled her car keys out of her pocket and twirled them around her index finger. She got to her car, unlocked it, opened the driver's door and pulled her purse out from under her seat. She closed the door and locked her car before turning back around and opening her purse to find her cell phone.

"Having fun?" A voice in the shadows asked.

"Who's there?!" Paige squeaked as she looked up, trying to find the source of the voice.

"You know exactly who I am…" The voice said and out of the shadow appeared Chase Collins.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Paige snapped, "I am not afraid of you!"

"Oh really?" Chase asked and smirked, "perfect!" His eyes turned black and he shot an energy ball at Paige. It hit her straight in the chest, causing her to slam against the side of her car, breaking the driver's side window. "So I see…" Chase advanced towards Paige as she slowly got up off the ground. "Ann is the strong one, the one with the brains and obviously the one with the powers!"

"I have powers too!" Paige whined.

"Oh yeah? What are they?" Chase asked and threw another energy ball at Paige. She flicked her hands at it and it exploded.

"See? I've got powers!" Paige boasted and Chase lunged, pushing Paige right up against her car.

"Yeah, but they're no match to mine!" Chase said and Paige coughed, his face was inches from her's and she couldn't take his bad breath.

"Get a tic-tac!" Paige complained and Chase grabbed her neck.

"You can deal, _hostage_," Chase emphasized the word 'hostage'. Paige raised an eyebrow and Chase's eyes flashed fire. Paige's mind went fuzzy and she fell into his arms, asleep…

-------------------

Tyler held onto Richard's neck, making sure he wouldn't let go. Richard was also trying to do the same.

"Alright! That's enough!" Ann screamed and flicked her hands at the guys. Tyler was thrown to one side of the room while Richard was thrown to the other. "You guys are acting like two five year olds!"

"He started it!" Richard whined.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Pogue snapped and glared at Richard. Ann went over to Tyler and helped him up.

"Hey wait," Caleb said and everybody looked at him, "where's Paige?"

"Yeah, shouldn't she be back be now?" Reid asked as he got up.

"Shit!" Ann threw the door open and ran outside, the guys right behind her….


	12. Oblivion

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a **_**really **_**long time but I've got an A.P. (college level) exam coming up in European History and many other Regents following so updates are sadly going to become less and less frequent! I make fun of President Bush in this chapter, not trying to offend anyone, I'm against the war on terrorism…**

**Chapter 11- Oblivion**

Ann threw the front dorm doors open, not caring that as she darted across the parking lot, Tyler and Reid were both hit in the face by them. Ann ran towards Paige's car and groaned, slamming the side of her fist onto the trunk.

"What the hell happened here?!" Pogue yelled as he saw the driver side's window shattered and the pieces all over the ground.

"Obviously shithead, Chase took her," Reid snapped and leaned against the car next to Ann.

"What are we going to do?" Tyler asked. Ann stood there for a few seconds, thinking.

"You guys have a Book of spells and stuff right?" Ann asked Caleb who nodded, "you and Pogue go to it and check it for anyway to get arid of Chase. Tyler, Reid and I will drive to where the Putnam Barn once was. I remember Tyler telling me that was where you guys last battled Chase meaning he's probably back there." All the guys stared at her, "go, _now!_"

"Wow, have you thought about being part of the government? You're really good at being a leader," Tyler complemented as he, Reid and Ann made their way to his Hummer.

Ann snorted, "please. The day I become a political person is the day that Bush makes a good decision."

Reid smiled and Tyler laughed as they got in and drove away.

"What the hell are you planning on doing?!" Paige demanded as soon as she opened her eyes only to see that she was in a barn and the only light was the moon shining through the holes in the roof. She was standing against one of the wood supports near a stall.

"Its obvious," Chase stated as he stood in front of her, in hands behind his back. He leaned in close so he was an inch from Paige's face, "I plan on taking your boyfriend's power."

"You'll never get away with it!" Paige cried and pushed Chase away.

"Oh I already have," Chase boasted and turned his back to Paige, "you don't what it's like, being trapped in the eternal fires of hell. The fire burns at your soul slowly eating it away. You can't stop it and you can't scream for help as the pain rages on and on. I thought this was my fate, this is what generation after generation of Popes had to endure."

"But I was wrong," Chase continued as he started to slowly pace in front of Paige, "my dad made a deal with the devil, said he'd damn his soul to hell for eternity if the guy would let me have one more chance. The devil said fine, but I must bring back the power of a Son who hasn't ascended yet to enclose the deal-"

"-but why Reid? Why not Tyler?" Paige interrupted.

"Oh you're _sooo _nice," Chase snarled, "now back to my thrilling story. Hey, you know what," Chase stopped in front of Paige and pointed his finger at her, "once this is all over, I should publish this! It would probably make the best sellers list on the New York Times!"

"You're insane," Paige mumbled.

"No, not insane," Chase paused for a second before talking again, "ingenious!" Chase yelled to the ceiling and spread his arms out, "I'm the next Einstein!" Paige rolled her eyes.

"_No_, you're insane. And when the guys and Ann get here, they will _kick your ass_," Paige said and took a step forward. Chase smirked and lunged, pinning Paige to the support.

"Let her the fuck go!" Chase and Paige's heads both turned to the barn entrance where Reid, Tyler and Ann stood.

"Where's the rest of your groupies Garwin?" Chase asked snidely.

"They went to go find a way to keep you in hell, _permanently_," Ann replied.

"Oh really? Good, the less of you the faster this is go and then I can go write my book," Chase winked at Paige who rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is he talking about?!" Tyler whispered to Ann who just shrugged, raising her hand in Chase's direction. Her eyes turned darker and she wiped her hand to the left, sending Chase flying into the side of the barn.

"Why the hell did you bring Richard back?!" Ann demanded as she walked towards Chase.

"Ahhh.. dear Richard, he was just a distraction. He gave a bit of a shock didn't he?" Chase asked as he got up, his eyes pitch black.

"You bet he did asshole," Ann replied and was about to attack him when an energy ball came from behind her and hit Chase straight in the chest, sending him back in the same spot he was in a few seconds ago. Ann turned around to see both Reid and Tyler with their eyes black.

"What do you want?!" Tyler yelled.

Chase got up and gingerly brushed himself off, "Reid's power."

"Oh hell no you're getting it!" Reid yelled and produced another energy ball in the palm of his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chase stated and stared right at Ann who just glared at him.

"Or else what?" Reid taunted, tossing the energy ball in the air and then catching it.

"Or else this!" Chase declared and a ring of fire appeared in his eyes before Ann grabbed her neck and started to fall to the ground.

"Let her go!" Tyler begged.

"Not unless Reid gives me his power," Chase replied.

"If you think I'm going to give you my power, you're insane!" Reid yelled and Chase smirked, the grip he had on Ann's neck tightened and Tyler pulled on Reid's arm.

"That's what Paige said, I honestly disagree with you," Chase replied. "Come on Reid, you've got 5 seconds left, 5….4…3…2…1….-"

Then, as anytime before one's life is about to end, a certain memory appeared in Ann's mind…

"_Mom!" A twelve year-old Ann yelled as she watched her mom walk into the kitchen. Ann's mom turned around and stared at her daughter._

"_Yes dear?" _

"_What was what you said to Paige a few seconds ago? Something about connection?" Ann asked and her mother chuckled, smiling._

"_When a witch is casting a spell on a victim, the witch and the victim are connected in a way. Whatever happens to the victim happens to the witch if an outside force intervenes. Do you get that?" _

"_No really but thanks!" Ann exclaimed and ran past her mother, "come on, I've got homework that I need help with!" Ann's mother shook her head and followed Ann into the kitchen._

The pain came back and Ann's eyes, though teary and half dazed spotted the athame that she always kept in her jacket pocket for surprise demon attacks. Ann, keeping one hand on her neck, used her other hand to slowly grab the athame and hold it in front of her chest.

"P-Paige," Ann chocked, "t-ten se-econds after, h-heal me."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Chase roared and Ann dove the athame into her heart. "AHHH!" Chase clutched his chest as he felt the pain erupt where his heart was and start to spread throughout his body. The spell broke and he fell to the ground, dead.

"Ann!" Tyler cried as he ran forward, easily pulling the athame out of her and cradling her body in her arms, "Paige, tell me you can fix this!"

Paige ran forward, knelt down to the side of Ann and put her hand over the wound. "Why's it taking so long?" Reid asked as he watched the process.

"She nearly killed herself Reid, duh it's going to take some time!" About ten seconds later, Ann choked her breath and opened her eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Tyler scolded her.

"What? I saved Reid's life!" Ann whined and Tyler smiled.

"I was joking," He admitted and Ann shoved him away.

"Not funny!" Ann yelled and got up, chasing the now running Tyler out of the barn.

"Kids," Reid mumbled as he wrapped an arm around Paige's waist.

"You can't live with them-" Paige started.

"-And you can't live without them," Reid finished as they made their way out of the barn to tell Caleb and Pogue what had happened.

**This is not the end! The future chapters are going to be an entirely different plot and somewhat, **_**futuristic**_**…**


	13. Moving Up & Breaking Up

**Chapter 12- Moving Up & Breaking Up**

"Why the hell do you have to do this to me?!" Tyler yelled and slammed his fist on Ann's desk. Ann flinched.

"I have to go to college in California Tyler, there's no way we could hold a relationship from different sides of the country!" Ann said in her defense.

"Is Paige doing this to Reid?" Tyler asked, running his hands through his hair in frustration. Tyler and Ann were standing in Ann and Paige's dorm, thirty minutes before the graduation ceremony. They were both wearing their white gowns.

"As we speak," Ann replied. "Look Tyler, if I could stay here I would but my mom wants me to go to a good college."

"I loved you damn it! I still love you!" Tyler yelled. Ann bit her lower lip and felt tears slowly fall down her cheeks.

"Trust me Tyler," Ann started, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her robe, "if I could go to college here or near Ipswich I would do it in a heartbeat." Ann opened her dorm door and stepped outside, "I hope to see you soon Tyler."

------- Courtyard somewhere on Campus------

"Why is that when I find a girl who I actually want a relationship with, she seems to always LEAVE!!" Reid roared in Paige's face. She took a few steps back in surprise.

"Hey! I didn't choose this arrangement! I'm being forced to do this against my will!" Paige yelled back at him.

"Well-!" Reid couldn't think of a witty comeback.

"Tongue tied Garwin?" Paige snarled, glaring at him.

"No!!" Reid yelled, "aren't girls supposed to cry when they break up with their boyfriends over education?!"

"Are you serious?!" Paige asked and laughed, "that has to be the worst comeback, _ever_!"

"Reid! We're leaving!" Tyler came storming down the lawn, heading in their direction. Paige looked up the lawn to see Ann standing there, her arms crossed and her eyes red. Reid stared at Paige, "_now!_" Tyler grabbed the sleeve of Reid's robe and pulled him towards the auditorium.

Ann and Paige started walking towards each other, meeting in the middle of the lawn. Paige pulled a tissue from inside her robe and handed it to Ann, "it was harder that you thought?"

Ann nodded, "I sort of see why our ancestors placed the spell on us in the first place."

Paige nodded, "Def seeing their POV right now."

Ann tossed the tissue behind her, "let's go graduate!"

Paige linked her arm with Ann's, "yes, _let's_."

------- Auditorium (about 2 hours later) -------

Provost Higgins smiled and raised his hand to the crowd of students behind him, "and now, I give you Spenser's class of 2007!" All the students smiled and tossed their caps into the air while a sea of camera flashes went off.

It took two minutes for Ann, Paige, Sarah and Kate to find each other, and after a series of hugs they exchanged addresses, "I can't believe you two are going to California!" Sarah cried.

"Tell us if the surfers there are as hot as the magazines show them!" Kate exclaimed and Paige laughed while Ann smiled. Ann looked through the crowd, spotting Tyler. He turned and glared at her. Ann turned her attention back to the girls.

"Here are my freshman college students!" Ann and Paige turned around to see their mothers standing there.

"Mom!" Both girls exclaimed and hugged their mothers.

"Nice job with getting arid of the curse," Ann's mom whispered in Ann's ear.

"Isn't our job?" Ann whispered back and Ann's mom laughed.

"Now, that party you guys are going to ends at-"

Paige interrupted her mother, "-Ann and I aren't going to the party."

"Oh," Paige's mom frowned, "well then, I'd better starting booking an earlier flight to Cali!" Ann and Paige said their good byes to Sarah and Kate and followed their mothers out of the auditorium…

-------- New York City (2017) -------

28 year-old Paige Haran pulled her white latex gloves off her fingers and exited the operation room, traveling down the short white hallway to a waiting room where a young couple and their five year-old daughter stood, "Dr. Haran, will Sparky be alright?"

"Umm… about that Mr. and Mrs. Andrews," Paige paused and took a deep breath, "were you aware that Sparky wasn't a male dog?"

"Are you saying that Sparky is a female?" Mr. Andrews asked, eyeing Paige. _No shit Sherlock_, Paige yelled mentally.

"Yes, that lump in _her_ stomach was three puppies," Paige explained and smiled. The couple and their daughter smiled, "and yes, you can go see _her_."

The couple and their daughter were lead by the desk attendant through the double doors and Paige pulled her cell phone out of her jean pocket. She pressed the speed dial number two and put the phone to her ear, "Ann, it's me."

---------- Central Park --------

"Alright, a little to the left now," Ann motioned one of the light crew to move the light reflector to the left and the guy moved. Ann put her eye to the view finder in her Cannon camera. Ann was a photographer for Teen Vogue magazine and at the moment, she was taking pictures for the "Spring's Out" spread, AKA dealing with twelve bratty teenage models for eight hours straight. "Perfect!" Ann started talking pictures at an extremely fast pace.

"I think that's enough for today!" One of the model's agent stated and stood in front of the camera. Ann stood up.

"I guess your right, Jerry?" Jerry Givens, the chief designer looked up from the papers he was filling out, "same time tomorrow right?" Jerry nodded and Ann pulled her camera off her tripod, "thank you guys again!" Ann yelled to the models who completely ignored her and walked away.

"Nice," Ann mumbled as her pocket vibrated, "oi!"

"Ann, it's me," Paige's voice echoed in Ann's bluetooth wireless ear piece.

"I figure that much out," Ann replied sarcastically.

"Annoying bratty models again?" Paige asked.

"Eight hours straight!" Ann whined. Ann heard Paige laugh.

"I still don't get how I'm the one who went through med school to become a Vet and how you went to photography school, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

Ann laughed, putting her camera away and closing the camera case, pulling the case's shoulder strap over her shoulder, "yeah I know. Anyway, plans for tonight?" Ann grabbed her tripod and headed out of the park, waiting for the crosswalk signal to show the white guy crossing.

"Jerry said something about a Studio 54 and a band?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, he did, he says the band's like, the next big thing or something like that," Ann replied.

"Are we going?"

"Duh! Who passes up an opportunity like that?! Anyway, I need a martini!" Ann heard Paige burst out laughing.

"What time are we meeting him?" Paige asked as Ann crossed the street, heading for the stairs down to the subway.

"He said 8ish," Ann answered.

"AKA 8:35," Paige added.

"Yep, look, I'll meet you at the apartment, I'm going to loose you soon," Ann said as she slid her MTA card through the slot on the turnstile.

"Right, bye," Paige said.

"Bye," Ann pushed the edge of the ear piece and the call ended. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, _damn slutty rich models!_

**I said I was going futuristic!!! Tehehee….**


	14. Like Lovers Holding On

**I'm trying to get as many updates as I can before the AP exam descends on my arse. Here's a brief summary of the AP European History Exam: 80 multiple choice+ one DBQ essay+ 2 Thematic Essays 3 hours or AKA, TORTURE!!!! By the way, Tyler never wrote the song "A Beautiful Lie", Jared Leto did, and Tyler doesn't own the song either, 30 Seconds To Mars does. Anyway, here's the next chapter for a week or so…**

**Chapter 13- Like Lovers (Holding On)**

Ann pulled nervously at her black halter. "You look gorgeous dear, stop figeting!" Jerry scolded and Ann laughed nervously. Ann was wearing a knee length blood red skirt and black boots that went to just below her knees. Her hair was straightened and fell a little past her shoulders with red streaks in it.

Paige was the other hand, was glowing. She was wearing a bright pink miniskirt and a white wife beater with white high heeled flip flops. Her hair was pulled into an extremely sloppy bun and she was humming some tune to herself.

Jerry and his boyfriend Tom were standing in front of the girls, both extremely excited to in the front of the line to get into Studio 54. "What band is playing tonight?" Ann asked.

"'dunno," Tom replied, "they say that they're the next big thing though." Ann nodded and they stepped in front of the bouncer.

"The name's Jerry, Jer for short," Jerry told the bouncer and gave the bouncer a big toothy smile.

"And your point is?" The bouncer asked.

"Go time!" Ann and Paige whispered to each other and then started giggling uncontrollably as then pushed in between the guys.

"Hi!" Ann exclaimed and waved at the bouncer.

"Hiya there!" Paige exclaimed and smirked, "my dear friend Annie and I are new here from Cali and we want to have an awesome time!" Paige pushed herself up against the bouncer.

"So, can we go in?" Ann asked and took hold of Jerry and Tom's hands, pulling them forward. Ann tilted her head to the right and stared at the bouncer, not blinking while lightly biting her lower lip.

"Alright!" The bouncer gave in and pushed back the rope. Ann, Jerry and Tom went right in.

"_Thanks_," Paige slurred into the bouncer's ear and winked at him as she walked off, making she was swaying her hips.

"I think you girls have pulled that one on the same bouncer before," Tom stated as they pushed their way through the crowd to find a small table against one of the walls.

"Well, some bouncers are smart and others-" Paige stopped and looked at Ann.

"-aren't!" Ann finished and slammed her hand on the table, "waiter!" A guy dressed in all black came over, "apple-tini, _now!_" The guy looked at everybody.

"Corona," Paige stated.

"Same," Jerry and Tom added at the same time.

The guy nodded and walked away, "today was hell!" Ann told the table.

"Couldn't agree with you more darlin'," Jerry added and put his head in his hands. Tom started to rub his back.

"Then I'm glad I deal with animals, not people who act like animals!" Paige declared as she pulled one of the Corona's on the incoming waiter's tray and took a long swig from it.

"Then tell us what happen at the heaven sent job of your's," Ann said as she sipped her martini.

"Some couple and their daughter brought their dog in and it had a lump in its stomach. Turns out the dog was pregnant and the family didn't know it was a female!" Paige explained and Tom and Jerry burst out laughing as Ann just shook her hand.

"Hey look! There's some dude on the stage!" Tom pointed at the stage.

"Nice description Tom," Ann muttered.

"Tonight," The guy said into the microphone and nobody quieted down, "TONIGHT!" Everybody shut up, "they're on the verge of becoming the next big thing!"

"Oh yippee!" Paige mumbled sarcastically before taking another swig from her beer.

"Didn't that same guy say the thing about the band here _last _month?" Ann asked Jerry.

"Yep, and I haven't seen their single on Z100's top ten yet!" Jerry replied and Ann smiled.

"They need no introduction," The guy continued, "I give you the Sons of Ipswich!!:"

"Sons of Ipswich?!" Ann and Paige screamed at the same time. The band came on stage and started to set up.

"You know them?" Tom asked.

"There was a group of guys from our high school that called themselves the 'Sons of Ipswich' but that's impossible!" Ann cried and looked back at the band. "Paige, that's _Reid!_"

Paige's head whipped in the stage's direction to Reid Garwin tapping the microphone to make sure it worked. "Damn, that guy must have spent his life at the gym to look like that!"

Paige's mouth was gaping open. Reid was wearing all black. Black jeans, a black t-shirt and a black sports coat. His blond hair was a little darker and a little longer. His blue eyes scanned the crowd for a second before he looked back at the guys behind him.

Pogue stood to his right, holding a bass guitar. He was wearing jeans, a black shirt and a bike jacket. His long brown hair was slick back and he looked a like older but with no real facial changes.

Ann's eyes glanced at Caleb, _what the hell happened to Harvard? _Ann asked herself as she watched Caleb tune his guitar. He was wearing black pants, a gray V-neck t-shirt and black boots.

"Tyler's grown-up," Paige said to Ann who immediately looked at the drums. There was Tyler Simms, air playing the drums and putting an ear piece in his ear. His usually spiky brown hair was longer and not spiky, he had bangs, a long piece of his hair covered his right eye and the tips of his hair were red. He was wearing black shorts, a gray t-shirt with graphic designs on it and black and white high-top Converse.

"Yeah," A sigh escaped Ann's mouth before she could stop it.

"Alright," Reid told the crowd, "I'm not going to stand here and talk for thirty minutes. Our first song is called 'A Beautiful Lie' and Tyler back there wrote it when he was in high school."

The sound effects started and a few bars into the music later, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler started playing while Reid bobbed his head to the beat. A bar later, he stepped up to the microphone and again to sing…

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cuz this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

"Wow, Reid can sing," Ann said to Paige.

"You know them?" Jerry asked.

"More like dated them," Paige answered and Tom and Jerry looked at eachother before turning back to the girls.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

"We broke up with them before graduation. Paige and I went to colleges in Cali and they stayed in Ipswich," Ann explained.

"Who dated who?" Jerry asked.

"Ann dated Tyler, the drummer and I dated Reid, the singer," Paige replied and nodded towards the stage.

_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game_

It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me

"Damn girls, you guys know how to pick the right boys!" Tom exclaimed and smiled at the girls.

"Do you think-" Ann paused, "-do you think that Tyler wrote this song after our break up?"

"What makes you say that?" Paige asked, eyeing her.

"'forget about the past', '_a beautiful lie'_?" Ann asked and Paige nodded.

"Maybe…"

_Lie...beautiful_

Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game

Reid looked around at the crowd. They were a good one. Hyped up and really getting into the music. He took a quick glance at the tables and his eyes fell on one table, not leaving the sight of a girl sitting there, _Paige_. Reid opened his mouth to sing but nothing came out.

Tyler glared at his friend in front of him and immediately pushed himself closer to the microphone he used to sing backup vocals…

_So beautiful, beautiful…_

Reid regained composure and started to sing again while Tyler sung the backup echoes.

_(It's a beautiful lie  
Beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
Beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
Beautiful, beautiful)_

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

"What the hell was that man?!" Tyler yelled as soon as they got off stage.

"Yeah, stopping in the middle of song is a first," Caleb added.

"What? Did Reid get stage fright?" Pogue taunted. Reid shoved Pogue.

"Would you shut up! I saw Paige in the crowd!" Reid yelled and everybody stopped laughing. Tyler choked.

"Was Ann with her?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, she was, they're sitting with two gay guys at one of the tables by the wall," Reid said and Tyler nodded heading for the door into the club.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked.

"I want to say hello," was Tyler's response before he disappeared into the crowds.

"Shit!" Caleb swore.

"I'm after him!" Reid yelled and ran into the crowd after Tyler.

"Wow, that was, _wow_," Ann said as she drained the last of her martini.

"Typical reaction hon," Jerry said and smiled at her.

"Tell me about it," Paige said and drained the rest of her bear. The table fell silence.

"Ummm…" Tom looked behind Ann and Paige nervously, "girls…" Ann and Paige turned around.

"Hi Paige," A blond guy said to Paige.

"Ann," the brunette added.

"Oh fuck," Ann mumbled to Paige who nodded her head.

"How's life?" The brunette asked.


	15. The Truth Holds A Thousand Words

**Chapter 14 -The Truth Holds A Thousand Words**

"How's life?" Tyler asked and Ann looked any where but Tyler's eyes.

"Good, you?" Ann asked.

"Good," There was an odd silence.

"We'll be going now," Jerry announced and pulled Tom out of his seat, "we had an awesome evening," Jerry told both girls as he kissed them each on the cheek, "and you guys were _really_ good." Tom noted at Jerry's statement and they left without another word, leaving Ann and Paige on their own.

"So, are you going to explain where you've guys have been for the last ten years?" Reid asked as he sat in Jerry's chair. Tyler followed him around the table and sat in Tom's.

"Umm… we both went to UCLA," Paige started, "Ann went for law and I went for theater. In about our second year, we got bored and transferred to NYU. Ann started majoring in photography and I got a medical degree."

"And now," Ann added, "I'm Teen Vogue's head photographer and Paige's a Vet."

"A Vet?" Reid asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yes," Paige replied, "A _Vet_."

"And you're a photographer?" Tyler asked Ann.

"mhmm," Ann replied, "I got sick of Law School, too boring."

"What exactly gave you guys the idea of starting a band?" Paige blurted out.

"And why isn't Caleb a very successful lawyer from Harvard?" Ann asked.

"Did you guys brainwash him or something?" Paige added. Both guys burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny," Ann stated.

"Neither do I," Paige told Ann and shrugged.

"You guys sound like sisters," Reid told the girls who smiled.

"Well," Ann responded, "we have spent our whole life together."

"Tell us," Paige urged, "share the story before I get my next beer."

"Fine," Reid said, "Tyler and I went to Salem State just for a four year college and Pogue and Caleb both went Harvard. Tyler and I have been writing music since we were like, toddlers. We only just found out Caleb could play guitar until our senior year and Pogue playing bass, he sort of improves about 95 of the time."

"Anyway," Tyler continued, "Reid and I were playing a sort of duet, actually, 'A Beautiful Lie' in a bar in Boston when Pogue and Caleb heard us. Pogue said, 'let's start a band' and it took Caleb about five months to come to our side."

"Yeah, my 'band chicks + a shitload of money' speech didn't work," Reid said as he scratched the back of his neck. Paige laughed and Ann smiled.

"Well, anyway, Pogue's mom knew a few people and Sarah and Kate said we should use 'Sons of Ipswich' as our name and a few months later, we where flying to LA with an old family friend as our manager."

"Do you guys have a record deal?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, we do," Reid replied, "Virgin Records signed us a few months ago. We started recording our record last month."

"And we're playing gigs everywhere to get fans," Tyler said. Ann yawned, "we aren't boring you are we?" Tyler asked and smirked.

"This whole band thing has given you a cocky attitude Simms," Ann replied and shoved Tyler lightly on the shoulder as she got up, "I've got to go, I've got a day filled with taking pictures of snobby rich models again tomorrow at six thirty in the morning."

"Night," Reid said and waved.

"See you in an hour or so," Paige told Ann who nodded.

"I'll walk you out," Tyler said and got up, following Ann out of the club.

"You guys were really good," Ann complemented as soon as they reached the sidewalk. Tyler scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Thanks, I think…"

"Come on, you guys really are good," Ann insisted and smiled at him.

"Hey, am I going to see you again?" Tyler asked.

"Probably, knowing fate," Ann replied.

Tyler snorted, "yeah, I don't believe in that shit."

Ann eyed him, "damn, you definitely grew up since high school."

"Thanks?" Tyler asked. They stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"Umm… I really have to go so…" Ann pointed down the sidewalk behind her and started walking backwards, "it was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah same," Tyler said and waved at her. Ann turned and crossed the street, smiling.

----------- Ann and Paige's apartment (6:25am) -----------------

"Why are you up so early?" Ann asked Paige as she watched her drag herself into the kitchen towards the coffee machine.

"It's called early surgery prep," Paige mumbled and poured herself coffee. Ann nodded and continued to drink hers.

"How was hanging out with the 'Sons of Ipswich' after I left?" Ann asked as Paige sat down on a stool at the bar in the kitchen.

"They really haven't changed. Including Caleb, he's still bossy and annoying. But, Tyler, damn that kid grew up!" Paige exclaimed and smiled.

"Yeah I know, it's scary isn't it?" Ann asked.

"Nah! More like amazing! I wonder he if has a girlfriend?" Paige wondered out loud.

"Why? Interested?" Ann asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"For you duh!" Paige cried.

Ann got up and walked over to the sink, placing her empty coffee cup in it and then grabbing her tripod and camera bag from the counter, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Paige whined.

"Because," Ann turned around and faced Paige, "Tyler's changed, and I'm not sure it's in a good way." Ann turned back around and left the room, heading for the front door.

------------- Virgin Records Recording Studio (6:30) -------------

"Why did Bob make us come down here at 6:00 in the morning again?" Pogue asked his friends/ fellow band members.

"Something about a photo shoot while we're playing," Caleb responded.

"Alright," Bob Simmons, the boys' manager announced as he entered the room. Bob was in his late thirties, he had long black hair which was currently tied back in a pony tail and gray eyes. He was extremely Irish, the pale skin included and was wearing jeans, a Hawaiian t-shirt and flip-flops. "I've got four coffees, all with no milk but lots of sugar."

"Finally!" Reid complained and grabbed his coffee from the tray.

"Caffeine!" Tyler exclaimed and jumped from the sofa, grabbing his coffee and starting to gulp it down.

"Tyler man, it's only coffee!" Pogue scolded him as he grabbed his.

"What are we doing today?" Caleb asked as he took the last coffee.

"There's going to be a photographer here today at seven and then she'll take us to Washington Square park for a few photos and then some recording rehearsals," Bob explained as he pulled out his PDA.

"Seven right?" Reid asked as he placed his coffee on the switch board. Bob nodded, "good 'cause I really need to go!"

"Reid! Too much info!" Caleb whined as Reid ran out of the recording studio.

------------ Central Park --------------

"I'm what?!" Ann cried and gave Jerry her best what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about look.

"We need you to photograph this one band first at their recording studio and then again at Washington Square park. It's for next months issue," Jerry explained and Ann groaned. "The 'Spring's Out' shoot will continue tomorrow alright?"

"Fine," Ann mumbled, "where's this studio?"

"It's the one who photographed 30 Seconds To Mars in three months ago," Jerry told her and Ann nodded, "Virgin Records, gotcha!"

Ann turned to leave and as she left, Jerry smirked, "she's going to _love_ the band that she'll be photographing!"

---------- Vet Office, Midtown Manhattan -------

"Oi, oi and oi," Paige complained as she sat at her desk in the back of the office.

"What's the problem?" Her boss, Will asked.

"My hangover's the problem!" Paige whined.

"Then take a day," Will said and Paige sat there, staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Why?"

"'Cause you've been working here for two years and you haven't taken a personal day." Paige nodded and got up.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Will replied and Paige grabbed her handbag on the way out, pulling out her cell phone as she went.

"Annniieeee," Paige sang as Ann picked up, "I'm coming to work with you!"


	16. Dreams

**I haven't updated in awhile so here it is! This chapter is kind of sort, it leads to the next one which is going to be **_**realllyyyy **_**long! (I don't know the lyrics to "Dreams" by The Cranberries, just to let you people know…)**

**Chapter 15- Dreams**

"You know, I've never been on a photo shoot with you before," Paige noted as she and Ann stood in an elevator trying to get to the recording studio.

"And your point is?" Ann asked, extremely impatient.

"Why are you so snappy today?" Paige asked as she started to fish through her hand bag for something.

"Maybe it was because I had to go across town to get you and before that I had to deal with three hobos, one near-death experience and something rear ending me when I in the crosswalk!" Ann complained and groaned.

"Found it!" Paige exclaimed and her arm went flying out of her bag holding her compact, also punching Ann in the nose.

"And now there's the fact that my nose hurts!" Ann cried and swore a whole slew of curses into incomplete sentences.

"I'm sorry! Sorry!" Paige pulled Ann's hand from her nose and peered at it, "aww… It's not too bad!" Ann didn't reply, she just gave Paige her death glare as the elevator doors opened and both girls stepped out. They went down the hall and Ann opened a door on the right, entering.

"We def must have the wrong room," Paige stated as she peered over Ann's shoulder. The five guys in the room looked up at the doorway.

"Depends, are you from Teen Vogue?" The eldest of the five asked. All Ann could do was nod. "Good, then come on in!"

Paige pushed a shocked Ann in the studio and smiled at the eldest, "I'm Paige, Ann's-"

"-assistant!" Ann finished, finding her voice, "Ann Connors, Teen Vogue's Head Features Photographer."

"Bob Simmons, the band's manager," Bob and Ann shook hands.

"Well, well, well, is it isn't Ann," one of the guys on the coach said and stood up, "I do believe we missed you at the club last night."

"Nice to see you too Pogue," Ann replied and unzipped her camera case.

"I don't want to know," Bob mumbled to himself, "so, exactly how do you want to do this?"

Ann pulled her camera out and turned it on, "ummm… I guess you can just have all the guys playing and then I'll just be in there snapping away." Bob nodded and motioned for the guys to get up.

"What am I supposed to do?" Paige asked, staring intently at Ann.

"I don't know, flirt with Mr. Simmons or something!" Ann answered, waving her hand at the two who in return glared at her. The guys entered the recording room and Ann went with them.

"How about you guys just play 'A Beautiful Lie'?" Bob asked and as the guys set up, there was a collective 'ok'.

The song started and Ann started standing and taking pictures, kneeling, laying on the ground. When it came time to get close ups of Tyler, Ann positioned the camera and he started making faces.

"Tyler!" Ann whispered and glared at him. He smirked and continued on with his playing. Ann tried a second time with no avail. "Tyler Simms!" He smirked again and then chose to ignore her.

"I think that's enough," Bob said about three songs later, "I believe the amount of pictures you got could probably fill a book."

Ann exited to the room and turned off her camera, "but after I'm through with them, there'll be about ten left and that's after they go through photoshop."

Bob nodded, "ok boys, lunch and then we've got a concert tonight we have to prep for!" The boys put away their instruments and filed out. Ann strolled over to the sofa and started putting away her camera, singing softly to herself as she did so. "My dear, you have a nice voice." Bob complemented and Ann's head shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you have a nice voice."

Ann smirked, "yeah, try again."

Bob turned to face Paige, "is she always in denial?"

Paige smiled, "yep, always!" Ann gapped at her friend.

"Love, why don't you go in there and sing something and we'll play it back for you and then you'll see that you do indeed have a fine voice," Bob explained and waved his hand on the glass barrier between the room they were in and the actually recording room.

Ann huffed and finished putting her camera away, throwing the recording room door open and stepping inside, "what song? I probably have the instrument parts on the computer." Ann pulled the headphones on the music stand and put them on.

"'Dreams' by The Cranberries?" Ann asked into the microphone.

Bob scrolled through his itunes library, "got it." He pressed play and the song started playing, "recording in 3…2…1…"

Ann started singing right on cue…

_Oh my life is changing everyday  
In every possible way  
And oh my dreams  
It's never quite as it seems  
Never quite as it seems_

I know I felt like this before  
But now I'm feeling it even more  
Because it came from you  
Then I open up and see  
The person falling here is me  
A different way to be

I want more, impossible to ignore  
Impossible to ignore  
And they'll come true  
Impossible not to do  
Impossible not to do

And now I tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
You're what I couldn't find  
A totally amazing mind  
So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me

Oh my life is changing everyday  
In every possible way  
And oh my dreams  
It's never quite as it seems  
'Cause you're a dream to me  
Dream to me 

Ann finished and took off the headphones, heading into the other room to face four shocked male faces, "what?"

"You were-" Caleb started.

"That was-" Reid started.

Tyler and Reid just stood there, gapping at her. "Why don't we take a listen then?" Bob slurred and pressed playback. Ann's voice filled the room and she too felt her mouth fall open.

"That is def not me!" Ann declared once the song was done. Bob snorted and Paige burst out laughing.

"Yes, dear, that is you," Bob answered, getting irritated.

Ann groaned, "now I've got to call my mom and say she was right…"

"Huh?" Reid was the first of the two to come back to his senses.

"She always said I had an 'angelic' voice," Ann explained, making air quotes with her fingers when she said 'angelic'.

"Right well," Bob stood up, "we've got places to be and people to see so dears, we shall see you around." All the guys except Bob and Tyler left the room. "You will send me those prints right?"

"I'll have them for you by tomorrow morning the latest," Ann replied and Bob nodded, leaving.

"I'm going to go ready the elevator," Paige said and pointed out the door as she walked backwards through the doorway.

"Right, you go do that," Ann mumbled to herself as she picked up her camera bag.

"Hey," Ann turned around to see Tyler standing there with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hi, you guys sound good today," Ann complemented. Tyler nodded, not taking his eyes off the floor.

"Yeah, you sounded pretty good too," Tyler replied and Ann nodded. There was a silence where they could hear Reid yelling from down the hall.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE PRONTO BABY BOY!!"

"I think they're waiting for you," Ann observed, _that has to be the stupidest thing you have __**ever**__ said in your life! _Ann screamed mentally.

"Yeah, well they can a wait a few more seconds," Tyler finally looked up and Ann was met with the same blue eyes that she saw the day she met Tyler back in senior year, "do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Ann, too shocked by the proposal opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She just smiled and nodded. Tyler broke into a toothy grin, "great, I'll pick you up at seven then!" He took hold of Ann's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek before running out of the studio, "I'm coming asshole!"

Ann smiled and Paige came back in, "well?" All Ann could do was smile.

**Yeah, it's short, sort of… The next chapter is longer 'cause I've been working on it in between classes for the last few days… Please review!!**


	17. Boyfriend Are I

**Chapter 16- Boyfriend Are I **

Ann smiled at Tyler and waved from her spot in the mosh pit of the club. He smiled back and started to twirl his drumsticks lazily in between his fingers.

"I'm falling for him again," Ann yelled to Paige over the sounds of the guys tuning.

"I can't say the same for Reid!" Paige yelled back and Ann looked at her curiously, "need I remind you I have a boyfriend!"

"Which I haven't met yet? When I am ever going to meet this mysterious man?" Ann asked and the tuning stopped, signaling that the guys were ready to play. The guys started playing and the girls bobbed their heads to the beat.

"Soon Annie, soon!" Paige yelled and Ann shook her head.

---------- Studio (Teen Vogue) -------------

Ann yawned and scanned the images in front of her with her eyes, looking them over. She had just emailed them to the band's manager and was looking after the finals of them.

"They turned out nice," Marissa, Ann's co-worker complemented as she peered at the pictures over Ann's shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope most of them make the spread," Ann replied and put them down.

"Well, talk of the town is they're the next big thing," Marissa added and nodded at the pictures as she walked over to her desk that was across from Ann's.

Ann pulled her favorite picture out and smiled. It was of Tyler when he didn't have to play in one of the songs, he was sitting there, his head in mid-bob and twirling his drumstick around.

"You have any plans tonight?"

"Actually yes, a date."

"Oh really? With whom?" Marissa asked, placing her elbows on her desk and placing her head in between her intertwined fingers. Ann pointed at the picture she was holding, "with the drummer of the Sons of Ipswich? No way!"

"Yes way!" Ann exclaimed and smiled.

Marissa started to wave her hands around, "you _must_ tell me everything tomorrow! Where he took you! What you two did, _and_ you must describe everything that happens after!!"

Ann's mouth fell open, "MARISSA!!"

"What?! I haven't been on a date, in like months! I'm desperate!" Marissa defended and Ann rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to know…"

---- Ann & Paige's Apartment (6:59) ----

"Ohhh… looked who dressed up!" Paige exclaimed as soon as she opened the door to see Tyler standing there in jeans, a dark blue button down shit and a black sports coat. "Are those for me?" Paige indicated the roses Tyler was holding in his right hand.

"Try again Haran," Tyler replied and peered into the apartment, "is Ann ready to go?"

"Let me find out," Paige turned around, "AANNN!!" Tyler cringed at the volume of Paige's voice.

"What?!" came the shrilled reply and Ann emerged from the doorway.

Tyler stood there, taking in the image before him bit by bit. Ann's hair was loose and fell over her shoulders in loose ringlets. She was wearing a skintight black spaghetti strap dress which fell just before her knees. To finish off the look, Ann was wearing high heeled black flip-flops.

"Are those are me?" Ann asked as she stepped in front of Tyler.

Tyler snapped out of his trace and handed them to her, "yeah, on the way over here I thought I should you know… get them for you… and you know… they're nice and it's a date sooo…" Tyler stopped babbling and scratched the back of his neck.

"Awww… look, he's babbling!" Paige cried and both girls "awed" at Tyler who's cheeks turned a crimson red.

"You two really haven't changed a bit," Tyler stated and both girls smiled.

"Paige, if you could put these in water for me," Ann handed the roses to Paige and took Tyler's hand. "Ready to go?" Tyler nodded and Ann pulled him into the hallway, leading him towards the elevators.

"Don't forget to use protection!" Paige yelled down the hall. Tyler laughed and Ann flipped Paige the middle finger behind her back.

---------------

"This place is expense," Ann stated as she looked through the menu.

"What makes you say that?" Tyler asked, not taking his eyes off his menu.

"Because the prices aren't listed," Ann answered and Tyler smiled.

"Well, no need to worry, I'm paying for every little thing," Tyler said and Ann smirked.

"Then I'll have to buy the most expensive item on this menu!" Ann declared and Tyler's mouth fell open.

------ Central Park ---------

"This is the only place where you can probably see the stars in the entire city," Ann commented as they strolled across the bridge.

"Very true," Tyler confirmed as he gazed up at the night sky.

Ann felt a shiver. Tyler noticed and he pulled his sport coat off and placed it around Ann.

"Thanks," Ann mumbled and let Tyler put his arm around her waist. They stopped and climbed onto a boulder, laying on of it and starring at the stars.

"Remember," Tyler started, "when Chase put that spell on Paige? The one where she couldn't let go of Reid?"

"Where Reid started freaking out because he thought he was going to die?" Ann added, "how could I forget that night?" Ann turned her head to look at Tyler. He looked older, but as Ann stared at him, she noticed he still had that "baby" boy look. Ann smiled.

Tyler turned his entire body to face Ann. "Is my side profile as good looking as my full profile?" Tyler asked.

Ann jabbed her finger at Tyler's shoulder, "you hang out with Reid too much!"

Tyler leaned closer so his face was an inch from Ann's. "And your point is?" Tyler whispered and Ann closed her eyes, Tyler's lips descending on her's.

-------- 7 am (next morning) ------

Ann slowly opened her eyes, not recognizing anything in the room. She rolled over, seeing Tyler literally spread out all over the bed. The sheets stopped at his waist and his mouth was hanging open.

Ann sat up and pulled Tyler's shirt from the floor. She shrugged it on and quickly buttoned it while stepping out of the bed.

"Coffee! I _need _coffee!" Ann told herself mentally as she wondered out of the door into the kitchen.

Ann stood on her tiptoes and started opening random cabinets, "if you're looking for coffee Connors, there isn't any," Ann spun around to see Reid sitting at the kitchen table, drinking what it looked to be orange juice.

"Why are you here?!" Ann cried and pulled on her shirt to make sure she was completely covered.

"Uh…I live here?" Reid answered, raising an eyebrow at Ann. She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

"care to explain why there is no coffee?"

"Tyler forgot to buy some," Reid replied and it was then Ann's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Knowing that Tyler never forgets _anything_, I highly doubt that."

Reid rolled his eyes, "fine! I forgot to buy the damnable coffee!"

Ann smiled and pushed herself off the counter, "that's all I wanted to hear," she turned and started walking back to Tyler's bedroom.

"Where are you going?" came Reid's voice from behind her.

"It's called 'going back to my man'," Ann replied and entered Tyler's room, closing the door behind her.

Ann sat down next to Tyler's sleeping form and smiled. Tyler, feeling her presence, opened his eyes and sat up, "mornin'," he greeted and ran a hand through his bed hair. They kissed and Tyler, pulling Ann to him, "why are you wearing my shirt?"

"I was on the hunt for coffee," Ann replied and rested her head on Tyler's shoulder.

"Did you find it?"

"Reid's the most forgetful person in the universe," Ann replied and pouted, "I need my caffeine!"

"Let's go to Starbucks then," Tyler suggested and got out of bed, pulling the sheet with him.

------- Vet's Office -------

Paige blew a stray of her newly cut bangs out of her eyes and leaned back in her chair, throwing her feet on her desk and pulling some paper work she didn't want to do on her lap. She then pulled a post-it note on the pad on her desk and crumbled it up. With her tongue between her teeth and her left eye closed, Paige chucked the post-it note at the head of the med student sitting in the desk in front of her's.

The student whirled around in his chair and Paige quickly starting shuffling through the paper work on her desk. The med student, not seeing the culprit of the post-it toss, turned back around and went back to his work.

Paige pulled another post-it note, crumbling it up and was getting ready to chuck it at the same med student's head. The med student turned around, smirking.

"What?" Paige asked innocently, "you med student, me doctor, I can throw what ever I want at your puny head because I have more power in this place than you do!" The med student glared at the now smirking Paige and turned back around. Paige did a little victory dance in her seat.

Her phone rang and she leaned forward to pick it up, showing the wandering eyes of the med student her cleavage from her purple tank top. "Dr. Haran's office, how can I help you?"

"Office my arse, more like desk," came the jolly reply.

"Hello to you too Ann," Paige greeted, "how was your lovely date last night?"

Paige heard Ann chuckle on the other end, "let's just say it ended the morning after at Tyler's apartment and we are now Sons of Ipswich groupies!"

"WOOHOO!" Paige screamed in mock excitement and spin around in her chair, causing her phone cord to wrap around her shoulder. She snapped her fingers and the med student turned around, "lower being than myself!" Paige commanded and the student rolled his eyes, "take this damnable thing off me!" The student reluctantly got up and pulled the cord off her.

"What the hell are you doing to the med students?" Ann asked, concerned.

"I am keeping them in line," Paige stated, "and I don't see anything wrong with that!"

"Well anyway," Ann quickly changed the subject, "I need you to take a lunch break right now."

"Why?"

"We need to go shopping, the reunion invitations came," Ann replied. Paige got up and grabbed her purse.

"Right, I'm walking out of the door now," Paige said and started walking towards the door.

"Uh, Paige?" Paige stopped.

"Yeah?"

"You phone isn't wireless," Ann replied. Paige felt a tug and she and the phone were pulled backwards. Paige landed on the ground.

"Don't even think about looking up my skirt," Paige snapped at the med student and pointed her index finger at him. He shook his head and went back to his work.

Paige picked up the phone on the floor, "don't ever tell me that my phone is connected to a wire that only goes a certain length!"

"Don't call wires have a certain length? I mean, they don't go on forever…"

"Annnn…" Paige warned.

"Sorry," Ann replied.

"Anway," Paige got up, "I'm going to call my boyfriend and he's going to come with us."

"Really?"

"Yep, you're not going to like him though, he went to Spenser with us."

"Oh really, who?"

Paige bit her lip and whispered the name of the man into the phone, "PAIGE HARAN HOW COULD YOU?!"

**Duh duh duh!!! The questions that will be answered in the next chapter:**

**Who is Paige's boyfriend?**

**What problems will the girls and guys having while trying to get to the reunion?**

**AND…**

**Who will Reid beat up?**


	18. Wearing The Unspeakable

Chapter 17- Wearing The Unspeakable 

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Man whore!"

"Anorexic!"

"Mother fucker!" Ann screamed at the op of her lungs. People on the street started staring at them as they walked by. They were standing on the corner of Broadway and 50th. They, as in Ann, Paige, and Paige's boyfriend, Aaron.

"I am not shopping with this- this…" Ann stopped talking.

"What? What am I?" Aaron taunted, leaning closer to Ann.

"SON OF A BITCH!!" Ann shrieked. She turned to face Paige, "I am not shopping with this prick!" Ann pointed at Aaron, "I'll shop on my own time!" She turned around and stomped off, pulling her cell phone out as she walked. Ann couldn't look back.

"SHE'S-?! WHO-?!" Pogue Parry yelled at the top of his lungs and stood up abruptly from his chair. The boys and Ann were in Reid and Tyler's kitchen, everybody was sitting in chairs except for Ann who was sitting on Tyler's lap.

"You're shitting me," Caleb mumbled.

"Am not! That bastard called me anorexic!" Ann whined. All the guys looked at her thighs, not looking away. "Hello?! Feeling a little self conscious here!" They looked away.

"Do you need to stay here tonight?" Tyler asked. Ann nodded and then proceeded to fidget in Tyler's lap.

"Why hasn't Reid said anything yet?" Pogue asked and all heads turned to face Reid. He had his elbow on the table, his fingers were tapping his chin and he was looking at the wall in front of him, deep in thought.

"What?!" He snapped once he was out of his ravine, "I'm trying to image those two together!" Everybody shuddered except Ann, "why didn't you just shudder?"

"I don't need to image it, I've seen it!" Ann yelled and her right eye started to twitch, "and I can't get that damned image out of my head!!" Ann took hold of Tyler's hand and hit herself on the forehead with it.

"Hey, hey, HEY!!" Tyler jerked his hand out of Ann's grasp.

"eh!" Ann looked at the guys, "changing the subject, who wants to go shopping?"

All the guys sat there in shock, "NOOO!!!"

"oh… surround sound!" Ann cheered and hopped off Tyler's lap and pulled him out of his chair.

--------- Saks 5th Ave. --------

"Tyler, zip it!" Ann whispered and peered through the dress rack, "ewww… its disgusting!"

"Let me have a look!" Tyler poked his head through the rack, "HEY! THAT'S-!" Ann pulled his back before he draw anymore attention to their hiding spot and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Are you insane?!" Ann whispered loudly and Tyler glared at her.

"When you said-" Tyler started.

"- you guys didn't let me finish so I just went along with it!" Ann defended.

"Then who is-?"

"-Aaron," Ann interrupted again, "Aaron Sanders. My ex from right after college. He was that shy blond guy that always sat in the back of our history class saying nothing."

Tyler took a glance at Paige and the now identified as not Aaron Abbott sitting next to her, watching her look at the dresses. "What's so bad about him?"

"He cheated on me," Ann answered and Tyler gave her a look, "with three other girls!"

"That son of a-" Tyler got up, his fists clenched and a very determined look on his face.

"Tyler, get-back-down-here!!" Ann whispered and pulled Tyler back down. "I wasn't finished! Anyway, one of those girls was his own mother!"

Tyler's mouth fell open, and if it could have, it would've fallen completely off.

"If Reid finds out he'll-" The words fell loosely from Tyler's mouth.

"He'll do what?" Ann asked, intrigued.

"He's still in love with her!" Tyler whispered back.

Ann pulled Tyler up, "come on, we've got to go. It seems like the car ride to Ipswich is going to be an interesting one." Ann started to pull Tyler out of the store, "and thank god Aaron's not coming with us!!"

-------- Two Days Later -------

"Look! A pub!" Pogue announced from the third row of the mini-van they had rented to use to drive to Ipswich.

"Are you point is?" Reid snapped.

"I say we stop. We've been driving for five hours straight!" Caleb suggested from the same row as Pogue.

"Alright!" Ann, who was driving pulled into the parking lot, "and we'll stay at the Residence Inn next door overnight."

"Prefect!" Tyler exclaimed and opened his door, getting out and quickly closing it, nearly running into the place.

"A shot of Jack Daniel's!" Paige commanded to the bartender as she sat down.

"Make that two!" Reid yelled as he sat down net to her, "I bet I can drink more that you," Reid mumbled under his breath as the shots were placed in front of them.

"You want to see you ass get whipped Garwin?" Paige asked and turned to face Reid.

"You know what, you're on!: Reid declared and raised his shot glass to Paige.

"On the count of three!" Paige said and also raised her shot glass, "one… two… THREE!!"

About eight shots later, both had completely lost any strand of control they had left in their bodies and nobody had noticed that they had left the pub and had taken the mini-van someplace else.

------ Residence Inn (Room 214) 7:30 AM -------

Paige opened her eyes and gave them a few seconds to adjust to the sunlight that was pouring through the hotel windows. Then it hit her. A wave of pain flowed through her head and she groaned, _damn hangover!_

Paige laid perfectly still in bed, _if I don't move, the pain will go away! Yep! OW! It hurts to think! Alright, no more thinking! Wait a sec, what happened last night? There was a shot contest with Reid/ Did he win or did I? Ow! Anyway, I said something and then he said something and then I think we left and then there was music, and- _Paige shot up in bed and looked down at her left hand. There, perfectly wrapped around her ring finger was a gold band. Paige's head doubled in pain as she turned it to see a very naked Reid laying next to her with an identical band on his left hand.

"fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck!!!" Paige started cursing and bouncing in the bed in frustration.

"Would you cut that out?!" Paige's bouncing woke up a very hung over Reid and he sat up, "what are you doing in the same bed as me? Why are you naked?!"

"Look at your left hand dumbass!" Paige growled and Reid did as told.

Terror was written across his handsome features as he started to wave his left hand around frantically, "get it off me! GET THIS FUCKIN THING OFF MY HAND!!"

"Reid! Shut the fuck up!" Paige cried and plastered her hands to her forehead, hoping to keep his yelling out of her head.

"Why should I do that, Paige _Garwin_?" Reid taunted. Paige's expression changed from helpless to extremely pissed off in a flash and she gathered the sheet to cover herself up.

"This is not over!" Paige snapped and shifted to Ann and Tyler's room to find them in bed, making out.

"ehhemm!" Paige announced her presence and they broke apart.

"Paige! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Ann yelled angrily.

Paige looked around nervously, "I sorta screwed up."

"How?"

"I married Reid while I was drunk." Ann's mouth fell open and Tyler burst out laughing.

**And you all thought I was going to make Paige date Aaron! Review, and I'll give you another surprise in the next chapter!!!**


	19. Hunting for the Husbands

This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you guys like it! By the way, this is where the magic comes back… hooray for magic! Chapter 18- Hunting for the Husbands 

"This is the exit!" Tyler declared and Ann turned off the Massachusetts turnpike into the town of Lowell.

"Are we there yet?" Reid asked from the seat behind Ann's.

"Does it look like we're there?!" Paige snapped from the seat across from him. Tyler looked at Ann who, in turn rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't asking you, _wife_!" Reid snapped back.

Paige whipped around in her seat to face Reid, "I wouldn't be you wife if you hadn't had gotten me drunk!"

Reid's mouth fell open, "I believe it was you who counted off the start to our drinking war!"

"That's only because you hypnotized me with that handsome body of yours!"

"Aha! So you admit I'm handsome!"

"Yes, and cocky, self-centered and untalented!" Reid leaned across the space between their seats.

"For your information missy, I have the most sexiest voice on the face of the planet."

Paige snorted, "Jared Leto's voice could beat yours any day!"

Reid's eyes narrowed, making it look like they were slits, "you have no idea what the fuck you're talking about."

Paige smirked, leaning in so that their faces were almost touching, "I know every word I just said," she whispered into Reid's ear.

Reid growled and Paige started to lean back, but Reid grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, crashing his lips against hers and slipping his tongue into her mouth before she could stop him.

Caleb and Pogue both smiled and Ann peered into the rearview mirror, "if you two don't stop I'll drop you off at the next hotel!"

They broke apart and Paige slapped Reid across the face, "asshole!" They drove out of Lowell and continued to the north as the last rays of the sun disappeared from the sky.

"Holy shit," Pogue whispered. Everybody looked out of the windows at the village were passing through.

"This place looks like a frigin' ghost town," Tyler observed. There were no people and all the streetlights were off. All the buildings were boarded up and it was silent. There was even a hooting of an owl in the distance.

"I don't like this, at all," Paige whispered as she starred out into the darkness.

"My bad feeling radar is going off," Ann mumbled as she slowed the car down to 30 mph.

A black thing darted in front of the car and Ann slammed on the breaks, causing everybody to fall forward.

"What's wrong Ann?" Caleb asked and Ann opened her car door.

"Something just ran in front of the van," Ann explained as she got out and shut her door behind her. Everybody followed suit, getting out of the car to see what it was that she had almost hit.

"I don't see anything," Tyler noted as he walked around the front of the car to stand next to Ann. Ann looked into the darkness straight ahead of her and squinted her eyes when she thought she saw the darkness shift. The next second, something unseen was bounding straight for her.

Ann's eyes turned her usual darker shade and she raised her right hand to shoulder height, motioning it to the right.

The dark shape flew in front of the headlights, visible for everybody to see and identify. "What the fuck is that?!" Reid yelled from the other side of the minivan.

"werewolf," both Paige and Ann announced at the same time as the now identified werewolf got up and shook its self, dust flying off of it. It shook its head and then proceeded to start running at Paige.

"shit!" she swore as the werewolf came at her. It leapt into the air as Reid pushed Paige to the ground, his eyes turning black as he created an energy ball in between his hands. He shoved it at the werewolf and it went flying into the air.

It landed in the middle of the road about 200 feet away from them with a loud thud. It growled as it slowly got up, its piercing yellow eyes staring at the group for a few seconds before it ran away.

"Anybody care to explain?" Caleb asked.

"how did you do that?" Everybody turned to look at a boarded up apartment building. There, standing on the porch in front of an open doorway was a girl around five years old.

"Do what?" Ann asked, playing dumb.

"Mary Ann!" A woman a little older than the guys came running out of the building and picked up the girl, "do you want to be eaten by the werewolf?!"

"But they won against it!" The girl exclaimed and pointed at the group.

"Honey, the werewolf is unstoppable," the woman explained.

"But she-" the girl pointed at Ann, "moved her hand and was big bad wolf was thrown in front of that car and he-" the girl pointed at Reid, "thrown something at it and it went flying into the sky!"

The woman looked from the girl in her arms to the group of young adults a few feet from the porch/

"Are you guys witches?" The woman asked.

"Yes we are. Witches-" Ann looked at Tyler.

"-and warlocks," Tyler finished for her.

The woman's face broke into the biggest smile they had ever seen. "It's safe in here," she said and nodded towards the open doorway. With Ann in the lead, they followed the woman inside. Once everybody was inside, the woman bolted the door closed and turned to face everybody, placing the girl on the ground. She waved at everybody and then ran off.

"I'm Andrea," the woman introduced herself and Ann and Caleb took turns shaking her hand.

"I'm Ann," Ann introduced herself, "and this is my friend Paige, her husband Reid, Caleb and Pogue and my boyfriend Tyler." Andrea smiled at everybody.

"Why are there no men here?" Pogue asked he looked around.

"They're all dead," Andrea replied bitterly.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Will, it all started when a woman named Catherine's husband left her. Her and her husband had lived here for about five years and two months ago; he left her for who I believe was her sister. Anyway," Andrea took a deep breath, "one night when she was grieving, she walked into the forest that surrounds our village and when she came back, she had a large bite on her arm. She had said it was nothing but in the morning, she was running through out the village, slaughtering all the husbands as a werewolf."

"But if she's only after husbands and they're all gone, then you guys should be ok right?" Reid asked and Andrea frowned.

"There is still one husband left," Andrea answered and nodded her head behind the group.

" 'ello Ann," a heavy British accent greeted as Ann turned around.

"Hi," was all that could come out of Ann's mouth as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Why is it that whenever I date Ann, _you_ appear?" Tyler asked and glared at the man.

He put his arms up in defense, "hey mate, I'm not the bloody problem. I've got me a wife already!" Richard told him but Tyler's glare still remained.

Ann took Tyler's hand and squeezed it, there on Richard's left ring finger was indeed a golden band.

"To whom?" Ann asked politely.

Richard smirked, "come 'ere sweetie!"

"Yes?" A semi masculine voice answered and a bleached blond, very tanned man stepped next to Richard.

"This is me wife, Chris," Richard announced. Ann's right eye started to twitch, Tyler's mouth fell open, Paige bit her lip and dug her face into Reid's jacket, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Ya- You're gay?" Ann stuttered.

"Yes dear," Richard answered, "Chris this is my dear old friend Ann Connors and her boyfriend Tyler," Chris smiled.

"Richard has spoke so many good things about you," Chris complemented to Ann.

"Thanks," Ann replied.

Caleb turned around to face Reid, pointing his index finger at him, "you are not allowed to leave this building."

"What? Why?!" Reid asked.

"Because of that little gold band around your finger," Caleb explained and nodded at Reid's ring finger.

"Damn it," Reid muttered so only Paige could hear.

"haha!" Paige taunted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway," Ann said and glared quickly at Paige before returning her attention to Andrea, "the only way to stop her is to kill her."

"What? She's an innocent woman! Can't you just change her back?!" Andrea shrilled.

"No, once a newly formed werewolf kills an innocent, they are doomed to the fate for life. You said she killed all the husbands, those men were innocents, thus meaning that she is doomed to be a werewolf for life," Ann explained and when she was finished, Andrea nodded.

"How do you kill her?" Andrea asked.

"Shoot her with a silver bullet," Ann replied.

"Like in the myths?"

"Yes, about 50 of the time, myths are accurate, this time being one of those cases," Ann answered. "I need a shotgun and about two silver bullets, just in case I miss the first time."

"Right, Richard, you know where the weapons closet is on the second floor," Richard nodded and left, Chris following right behind him. "We need bait," Andrea added to Ann.

Ann stood there in silence for a few seconds before a smirk appeared on her lips and she slowly looked up at a certain guy, "I know who we can use for bait."

"Ann…" Paige growled, "you are not allowed to use my husband as bait for a werewolf attack!"

"Since when do you call Reid your husband?" Ann asked curiously, eyeing her.

"Since he pushed me away from the werewolf about fifteen minutes ago," Paige replied and smiled at Reid.

"That's going to change in about five minutes," Ann mumbled and turned around as Richard placed a shotgun and two silver bullets in her hands.

"That's all you need right?" Richard asked and Ann nodded. She loaded the bullet and cocked the gun.

"Let's get this over with," she said and opened the door, stepping outside, pulling Reid out by his jacket's collar. "Stand here," Ann instructed, pushing Reid in front of the front of the car. Ann got into the minivan and turned the headlights on. She got out and stood about a hundred feet to the right of Reid, the shotgun pointed just a little in front of him.

Everybody was standing on the porch, watching as they stood in silence, waiting. "Hey wolf! Look here! I'm a juicy husband just standing here!" Reid yelled out into the darkness. Ann rolled her eyes.

A low growl was heard and a second later, the wolf was running straight for Reid. A shot was heard, followed by a 'damn it!' from Ann. The wolf shook herself off and turned to face Ann.

"oh fuck!" Ann cried as she quickly pulled the last bullet out of her jeans pocket. She loaded it and cocked the gun for the second time as the werewolf started running at her. Ann raised the gun up to shoulder height as the werewolf leapt straight into the air.

The shot was heard, followed by a relieved sigh as Ann lowered her gun, peering down at the werewolf lying in front of her. "Sorry," Ann whispered as she dropped the shotgun next to the wolf.

"We should probably go now," Paige told the guys, "um… sorry we had to kill a citizen for this village but it was the only option."

"It's alright, we all understand," Andrea said and hugged Paige in thank you.

"Is the big bad wolf gone?" the little girl asked as she stepped in front of Andrea. Paige leaned down to the girl's height.

"Yes, she's gone," Paige replied and smiled at the small girl's toothy smile.

"Forever?" The girl asked.

"Forever," Paige reassured.

"Thank you!" The girl exclaimed and hugged Paige.

There was a loud beeping and everybody turned to see Ann in the front seat of the minivan and Reid in the seat behind her, "we have to go." Caleb said and Andrea nodded.

"Thanks again," she said and they all waved at the group before they descended off the porch and into the car.

"Do you think there will be any other little events that could delay our reunion trip?" Pogue asked as they drove off.

"I hope not," Ann replied.

"I say we take a plane back to New York," Caleb said and everybody chorused 'yeah' and nods.

"I like that idea," Paige replied and turned to face Reid, "what do you think?"

"As long as we get first class I'm good," Reid replied and Paige smiled. She placed her hand on the back of Reid's neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him passionately.

"Oi!" Ann yelled from the driver's seat, "don't make me repeat myself! There's a Red Roof Inn one mile for from here!" Reid and Paige broke apart, both of their faces beat red.


	20. Io parlo piccolo Italiano

**Yes, I sadly have been on hiatus the entire summer and now I'm back! With a bang of the return! Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 19- Italian, Fights, and Everything Nice…**

"what don't you understand?!" Ann screamed into her cell phone. An elderly man answered in rapid Italian on the other end, "Io parlo piccolo italiano! _(I speak little Italian!)_" Ann shrieked into the phone.

"Who thought double checking a limo could be _soooo _hard?" Reid asked from the sofa. They were sitting/ standing around the living room of the Danvers Mansion, dressed and ready to go to their high school reunion.

"Tu parli inglese? _(You speak English?)_" Ann breathed angrily.

"Io non parlo inglese, _(I don't speak English)_" the man answered.

"merda! _(shit!)_" Ann swore under her breath. She took a deep breath, letting it out very slowly before continuing, "Io avero riservato un limousine per stasera _(I have a reservation for a limousine for tonight)_"

"cognomen? _(last name?)_" came the Italian man's answer.

"Connors," Ann answered and heard the sounds of typing on the other line.

"Si, tu averai un riservato. La macchina volontà arrivara in uno ora _(yes, you have a reservation/ The car will arrive in one hour.)_"

"grazie signore," Ann thanked the man and hung up, "you'd think that the ability to speak English would be one of the job requirements…"

"We're in Ipswich, what cha' expect?" Pogue asked and Ann smiled.

"So, we've got an hour, what do you guys want to do?" Ann asked.

All the guys glanced at each other, "shot remote!" Reid yelled and there was a dog pile on the coffee table a second later.

"Men," Ann mumbled, turning to face Paige.

"No," Paige corrected her, "_boys_."

------------- One hour and 30 minutes later -----------------

"Ready?" Caleb asked everybody as the limo pulled up in front of the gym building of Spenser Academy. There was loud music and lights flashing violently through the newly replaced windows.

"Hell no."

"Never."

"Why are we here?"

"Grrr…"

"fuck yes!" Everybody glared at Reid, "what? I wanted to be different!" There was a collective of groans and rolling of the eyes. The driver got out and a few seconds later, the right passenger door opened, a cool night breeze crawled into the limo, making everybody shiver. They filed out, Reid and Tyler putting an arm around their respective girlfriend's waist.

The group then walked silently across the lawn towards the building, dreading every second as they closer and closer to it.

"names please," the man at the door mumbled, bored as though he'd said the same two words about a billion times.

"Ann Connors."

The man flipped through his packet, scanned a page and put a line through Ann's name with his pen, "you may go in."

"Paige Haran."

"follow her."

"Caleb Danvers."

"Same."

"Pogue Parry."

"Right."

"Tyler Simms."

"mhmm…"

"Reid fuckin' Garwin."

"I see you haven't changed a bit Mr. Garwin."

"Hello to you two Professor Heralds of the math class from hell."

The professor smiled, "lemme guess, still have your girlfriend of the week?"

"Actually," Reid pasued, smirked and pulled Paige towards him, "I'm married."

The Professor's mouth fell open, "nice to see you too," said Reid, eyeing the shocked man as he walked forward, pulling Paige with him.

Ann and Tyler pushed open the double doors to a very loud and colorful gym. There was music blaring through the speakers and a DJ stood on a platform on one end of the gym, only playing music from when they where teenagers, "here's _Pretty Handsome Awkward _from The Used for all you rockers out there! Next will be _Party Like A Rockstar_!!!" The opening chords for _Pretty Handsome Awkward_ flowed through the speakers. Though it was hard to see through the lights, people were on the flour, some dancing but most mingling.

"wow," Ann's eyes widened as she looked around, "everybody's changed!"

Tyler eyed his girlfriend and then gave a nervous glance to Paige and the guys who smiled a reassuring smile back.

"Paige!" An excited Aaron came strolling over to the group, "you made it!"

Paige nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other and bit her lower lip, "why are you pulling an Ann?" Aaron asked, eyeing her.

"Hey! I'm right here asshole!" Ann snapped.

"I-," Paige took a deep breath and tried again, "I-."

"She's breaking up with you," Reid supplied for Paige and Paige nodded in agreement.

"What? Why?!" Aaron asked in a louder voice, trying to keep himself from breaking his 'cool'.

"Because she used you like you've used all those other girls including me," Ann answered and stepped forward, her hands on her hips. Her mouth was a straight line and her eyes were cloudy, no emotion or feeling was evident in them.

"When did you two switch bodies?!" Aaron yelled, pointing at Ann and Paige.

"Paige, show him the ring-" Ann instructed. Paige slowly lifted her right hand, the gold band glimmered in the light, and Aaron slowly turned to face Ann.

"Who's the bastard?" There was a tap on Aaron's right shoulder and he turned around.

"The bastard would be me," Reid snarled. Aaron smirked and turned to look at Ann.

"You've got one whore of a friend Ann," Aaron stated and a second later, Ann's right hook connected with the side of Aaron's face and he stumbled back.

"Never call Paige a whore bastard!" Ann seethed.

Aaron turned around to leave, only to feel the wrath of Reid's right hook.

"What the frig man?!" Aaron yelled and clutched his cheek as it seared with pain.

"Insulting my wife _man_," Reid replied and if glares could kill, Aaron would be currently lying on the floor, dead.

Aaron stumbled away and Reid followed him, wanting to finish what he was doing with his new "punching bag".

"Follow him and make sure he doesn't do too much damage," Ann told Paige who nodded and slowly moved to where Reid was heading.

"I'll get drinks," Caleb said and turned around, slamming into somebody who's drink spilled all over his white shirt.

"Oh my god! I'm _so_ sorry!" The woman cried and pulled a napkin out of her hand bag, starting to attack the stain developing on Caleb's shirt.

Caleb recognized the woman's voice in a split second. He grabbed her hand and she looked up, "it's ok Sarah," Caleb said and all heads in the group turned towards them in the mentioning of her name, "I can get it myself."

"C-Caleb?" Sarah took a step back and looked Caleb up and down, "wow."

Caleb smiled sheepishly, "So… what are you doing now?"

"I work at a local firm in Boston," Sarah answered, "how about you?"

Pogue and Tyler both snickered and Ann hit them both in the shoulder. Caleb threw both of his hands deep into his pants pockets, "I'm the guitarist in a band."

Sarah smiled, "that band wouldn't happen to be called 'Sons of Ipswich' would it?"

"How did you-?"

"-your song 'A Beautiful Lie' comes up on the radio a lot." Caleb smiled.

"Come on," Tyler whispered in Ann's ear, "I've got something I have to show you."

Ann nodded and took Tyler's hand, letting him lead her out of the gym, through the forest and into the dorm building, "where are we- hey! That's the showers!" Tyler tugged on Ann's hand and stopped when they were a little farther down the hall.

He turned around and took both of Ann's hands in his own, "this is the exact spot where you and I first met."

Ann glanced around, "yeah, it is."

"Ann," Tyler started and Ann looked up at him, "I've watched you walk away from me, leaving me completely heart broken, and then you came back to me," Ann smiled and Tyler continued, "I don't want to see you walk away every again. So…" Tyler let go of Ann's right hand and as he knelt down to one knee, Ann's free hand flew to her open mouth.

"Ann Connors, will you marry me?" Tyler pulled out a small black satin box out of his coat pocket and opened it, revealing a three diamond, one bigger than the other, silver ring.

"Tyler," Ann quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "yes! Goddess yes!"

Tyler's entire face lit up as he slipped the ring on Ann's waiting finger. Ann put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him for the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.


	21. No title

**I saw **_**Across the Universe**_** this passing Friday and damn, everybody should go see 'cause it was **_**AMAZING**_**. Reason why I named this new character Lucy. Anyway, here's the next chapter, another twist is coming your way!!!**

**Chapter 20- Classroom + Kids + evil teacher KINDERGARTEN**

_How the hell did I end up here?!_ Ann asked herself as she stood in front of the kindergarteners, holding Lucy's hand. The bitch of a teacher nodded her head at Ann and Ann smiled sweetly back.

_------ Day Before: Teen Vogue Offices, NYC ----_

Ann leaned back in her chair, staring at her computer where a picture of everybody, including Kate and Sarah was her wallpaper. It was the picture that they had the Provost take in front of the gym building back at the reunion. After the reunion, Paige moved in with Reid and Tyler moved in with Ann.

She tore her eyes away from the computer screen and grabbed the koosh ball that was sitting on her desk, tossing it up in the air and catching it a few times. Mondays sucked for Ann, especially before deadline because Ann had already okayed the layouts with her photos in it and was currently watching the writers and editors run around while she was bored out of her mind.

The phone ran and Ann yawned. On the second ring, she picked up, "Ann Connors, Teen Vogue Features Photographer."

"Miss Connors, this is Inspector Crewson, I have some rather disturbing news," the man on the other man stated in response.

"Who about?" Ann asked as she sat upright in her chair.

"You sister," the Inspector answered and Ann swallowed. Ann older sister, Alexa had left the family twelve years ago and moved to Los Angeles because she didn't want to be apart of magic. Nobody had heard from her since then.

"What happened?" Ann asked, her voice iced with fear.

"She and her husband were found dead this morning in their home in Los Angeles."

"oh," the word fell from Ann's mouth before she could stop it.

The Inspector took that has a sign to continue, "now, their daughter-"

"-_DAUGHTER_?!" Ann screamed and all heads in the office room turned to glance at Ann before returning to their work.

"Yes Miss Connors, their was daughter was unharmed," the Inspector seethed, obviously losing a bit of his hearing from Ann's outburst, "Now she has no other family except you so you are officially her guardian. You will pick her up at JFK, flight 407 arriving at 4:07 pm." Silence met the Inspector's ears, "Miss Connors?"

"Ok," Ann replied once she got over the initial shock, "thank you Inspector. Umm… good bye." Ann hung up before the Inspector could reply. She stared at the white wall a couple hundred feet in front of her, _I have a niece_, Ann snapped out of her dazed world and picked up her phone, dialing the first number that came to mind, "meet me in five minutes."

_----- JFK Airport, Arrival gates; 4:00 pm ----_

Ann stood a few feet from the National Flight Arrivals Gate for Los Angeles, gripping Tyler's forearm. Security had let Ann and Tyler come up to the gate, a 'one time thing' they had told the couple.

"If I'm your fiancé, does that make me her guardian also?" Tyler asked, not tearing his eyes away from the doorway the passengers were supposed to go through when they arrived.

"You're theoretically her Uncle Tyler," Ann replied, "I haven't set up her room yet!" Since Tyler had moved in and Paige out, Paige's old room was to become the niece's and Tyler and Ann were supposed to share.

"I wonder how old she is," Tyler wondered out loud as people started filing out, "I don't see her."

"Maybe that's her," Ann nodded at the doorway. A girl around seven years-old came hoping out, her long bright blond hair flying gracefully behind her. She was wearing black cowboy-like boots, a bright long silky shirt and a shirt tank-top. She stopped hopping a foot or two from Ann and looked around.

"Do you sense any magic coming off her?" Tyler whispered in Ann's ear. Ann concentrated on the girl for a second.

"A wisp of it. Alexa's bounded most of it but since she's dead now, that bind will probably break within the next week or two," Ann replied and stepped forward in front of the girl and leaning down to her height, "are you looking for somebody?"

The girl bit her lip the same way Ann did and looked up at her, "my Auntie Ann."

Ann smiled at her, "what if I told I were you Auntie Ann?"

The girl's eyes widened, "really?!"

"Yep, Auntie Ann Connors," Ann introduced herself, "and this is your Uncle Tyler." Tyler smiled down at the girl who gave him a big toothy grin in return, "what's your name?"

"Lucy!" The girl exclaimed.

"Alright Lucy," Tyler said as he bent down to Lucy's height with his back to her and helped her onto his back. Lucy grabbed his neck to stay now and Tyler choked, "let's go get your stuff from the baggage people."

_------ Four hours later, Ann & Tyler's Apartment ----- _

"I have no experience with kids," Tyler stated as he leaned against the countertop in the kitchen with his cup of coffee. Ann sat down at the table and ran a hand through her hair while glancing at the bathroom door where Lucy was taking a bath.

"I don't either," Ann added and stole another glance at the door, "I guess we'll just have to make it up as we go along."

Tyler nodded and pulled out his cell phone from his jean pocket, quickly checking the time, "shit, I've got to go, the guys are probably already at the club." Ann stood up as Tyler grabbed his wallet and drumsticks off the counter.

Tyler pecked Ann on the lips, "call me if you need anything alright?"

"You're numero uno on my list," Ann replied an after one last kiss, Tyler left and Ann sat back down.

"Auntie Ann?" Ann turned to see Lucy standing in the bathroom doorway, clad in red cotton pajamas.

"Yes Lucy?" Ann asked.

"Why did mummy and daddy have to die?" Lucy asked.

Ann opened her mouth to answer and then closed it, choosing her words carefully, "I don't know," Lucy frowned and Ann added hastily, "but I swear I'll find out!"

Lucy nodded and a tear fell down her cheek. Ann quickly got out of her chair and walked over to her, leaning down and pulling the young girl towards her, "it's going to be ok honey," Ann whispered to Lucy as she cried into Ann's shoulder.

After a minute, Ann pulled away, "Alright," she used her thumb to wipe away from remaining tears off Lucy's face, "you're going to go to bed so you can get some sleep before you start your new school tomorrow," Lucy nodded and Ann led her to her room.

"Auntie Ann?" Lucy asked as Ann tucked her in.

"Yes?"

"Can you make me a _huge_ breakfast tomorrow?"

Ann smiled and turned off the lights, "of course." She walked over to the door, "'night Lucy."

"'night!"

_----- Next Day… Kindergarten Classroom -----_

"This is Lucy, she'll be joining you guys for the rest of the year," Ann told the kids who were sitting 'campfire' style in front of her. Lucy smiled nervously at the class and gripped Ann's hand in a death grip.

"Why don't you tell us all what you do for a living Miss Connors?" the teacher asked in the fakest voice Ann had ever heard. _Fist thing tomorrow, _Ann thought to herself, _call this school and get Lucy switched out of Mrs. Freaky-Scary Lady's class._

"I wish I could," Ann answered, "but I can't. I actually have to go to work now. So-" Ann leaned down to Lucy's height, "behave, have a good time and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That could mean a lot of things Miss Connors," the teacher snapped.

Ann eyed the woman, "I bet it could. See 'ya after school Lucy," Ann waved and left the room, making her way to the nearest exit. _Second thing,_ Ann thought, _get the She-Devil fired._


End file.
